The Tales of Time Boy and Earth Girl
by thegeekywhovian
Summary: Doctor Donna Drabbles. Tales of our favourite Time Lord and the Most Important Woman in Creation I don't own Doctor Who , but if I did, Donna would still be there. Prompts welcome ! Keep an eye out for the sequel.. The Doctor Donna Tales.
1. Chapter 1- 54 Floors

' I said , the fifty fourth floor , Donna , not the twenty fourth ! '

' You didn't tell me that , Doctor !'

' I'm sure I did , now we have to travel an extra thirty floors , so we can look out the viewing platform of this wonderful planet , just wait until you see the icy blue moon hanging in the inky sky , overlooking the ice caps… '

' Looks like I will have to now '

The Doctor was practically bouncing on his feet in the lift, he smirked at Donna , who was leaning against the lifts wall.

' Want to get there faster ?' he asked .

' How ?'

' Like this ' , he soniced the buttons , and the lift sped up , missing floors, him and Donna holding on for dear life, laughing away.

After they viewed the planet below, marvelling at the beauty , they stepped back into the lift. The Doctor , who was still explaining how the planet's atmosphere could let humans breath , and how in a hundred years , the Earth's population would settle there, pressed the ground floor button of the sky scraper they were in, then slowly , started pressing all of them.

' Doctor , what did you do that for !'

' Never let me near a button, I like pressing buttons' he replied simply, grinning away at Donna's irritation.


	2. Chapter 2- Tricks

Donna was still tipsy from all the wine she had drank in a little tavern in Italy , the Doctor had taken her there in the early 20th century . She was wandering the TARDIS, slightly tripping over her own two feet. She was bored , and she ducked in and out of various rooms, the kitchen, a room full of bubbles, even a room full of banana trees , the library and even the swimming pool , bored , the Doctor asleep himself. It wasn't until she stumbled into the Doctors bathroom , and saw a razor, and a tube of shaving cream , she had an idea. She grinned wickedly , this idea was one of her best.

Donna tip toed into the Doctors bedroom , where he was snoring , dead to the world , he was wearing a pair of striped pyjamas . She stifled at the sound of him grunting , then muttering something about ' the TARDIS needs another banana tree' , then he resumed his snoring. Donna tiptoed, trying not to laugh, as she carried out her plan, not thinking of the outcome of her actions.

The next morning , Donna was nursing a hangover , frying up some bacon and eggs , when she heard a roar, the Doctor bellowing her name, trying to find her. He raced into the kitchen , where Donna was now sitting at the table with her hang over cure. He was furious.

' Donna … ' he started , a warning . Donna was trying not to laugh.

' WHY ARE MY EYEBROWS SHAVED !' he bellowed.


	3. Chapter 3- Lipstick on Your Collar

' Why is there lipstick on your collar ?!' Donna panted as they ran through the TARDIS doors , the Doctor indeed had a red lipstick stain on his blue shirt . he raced in , locking the door behind them.

"its lucky that I wasn't kissed on the lips ! Imagine that , I could've been turned into a huge red monster with suckers all over my body ! Ewww' he managed through his own pants , he was trying to catch his breath , after running from a castle through a field, escaping a queen who he had worked out was actually a zygon.

' Don't tell me you wouldn't like to be kissed ' Donna told him. He gave her a glare , now striding around the console , getting them out of there , flipping switches and pulling levers. He didn't say anything else, Donna gave him a smug grin from where she was sitting in the jump seat, her legs crossed.

' Besides , it would've been an improvement, you big space alien' she continued, the Doctor giving her another glare from the console, but he did open his mouth this time.

' Who would've thought Queen Anne was actually a zygon ! ' he cried.


	4. Chapter 4- Red Teacup

' You told me to look for the red teacup , but its not there ' Donna admitted to the Doctor , who was laying on the couch in the TARDIS living room , watching a documentary. He looked up at the sound of Donna's voice.

' It has to be there , its my favourite teacup . I can't have my tea in another cup , it just feels wrong'. He glanced at the teacup in Donna's hands , smelling the aroma of mint tea.. ' oh , NOT THE BLACK ONE! That black one doesn't look cheerful . Are you sure the red one isn't on the shelf ? ' Donna nodded , and he leapt up from the couch , Donna following him to the kitchen , him opening and slamming shut cupboard doors , and moving aside teacups on the shelf on the wall, trying to find his cup, to no avail. He sighed.

' My cup !' he wailed.

' Its just a cup Doctor' The Doctor peered at Donna with sad eyes.

' That cup .. Rose gave it to me. Now its gone, not sure where ' as Donna hugged him . She stifled a smile, she had just noticed something , mentally kicking herself and the Doctor for not checking there. She let go off the Doctor , and made her way over to the sink . She held up the lost red tea cup.

' My cup , it was in the sink all this time ?' Donna nodded .

' I wont have to drink my tea out of that black cup ? ' He enquired.

' No Doctor , you don't '

' Brilliant. Molto Bene' as he brewed some more mint tea, glad he found his favourite red tea cup.


	5. Chapter 5- Banana Cake

' Doctor, you know I love you , but stay out of my kitchen !' Donna yelled . The Doctor stopped in the doorway , watching Donna hunched over the plastic bowl , stirring the contents with a wooden spoon.

' Its not your kitchen Donna Noble ' he spoke up , waltzing to where Donna was standing , the bowl on a counter . She whipped his hand away as he stuck a finger in the batter , and put it in his mouth.

' Mmm, bananas. Bananas are good ' he grinned , just missing another slap of the hand.

' Get out ! ' Donna yelled.

' Make me !' he retorted.

' I'm baking you a surprise' she admitted . His face lit up .

' A surprise ? What is it ? ' He asked cheekily.

' Its not a surprise if I tell you what it is Spaceman !' she exclaimed. The Doctor shrugged and walked back out , leaving Donna to her baking, muttering ' I know bananas are in it ' . Donna threw a tea towel at him , he ducked and it hit the floor behind him , he picked it up and threw it back at Donna , it landing smack bang in the face. He bolted to Donna's roars, to seek refuge elsewhere, his mind on bananas.

Donna found him an hour later , in the console room , the smell of baked bananas made him lift his head up from underneath the TARDIS console , he was connecting some wires with his sonic. He sniffed the air , finding Donna standing in front of him , carrying a cake on a white plate . She grinned.

' Surprise ' she uttered . ' A banana cake , just for you ' He clambered out , and took it from her hands, her offering it to him. He leaned over the cake , smelling it , the deliciaous smells of bananas in the air. He looked up and grinned back at Donna, thanking her with a hug, placing the cake on the console, still on the plate.

'Mmm , bananas. Bananas are good ' he repeated , still beaming away.


	6. Chapter 6- Found

The Doctor and Donna were running through the pastel coloured corridors of the space station they had materlised on an hour ago , the ship was about to crash into Neptune, the crew in panic on Pursuit, the ship they were now trying to save.

As the Doctor and Donna ran , the Doctors trench trailing him like a ribbon flying behind, they opened and slammed lockers and cupboards on the way , trying to find something that would stop this ship blowing up. Donna opened a particually large wooden cupboard and screamed when she saw what had just fallen out . The Doctor stopped his running , turning back at Donna's horror. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver , scanning what was now on the pastel pink lino.

' I'm sorry , I'm so sorry' he murmered. He turned to Donna , who was dumbfounded , and in shock. She was still standing over the thing that made her scream, trying not to look at it. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she gazed in his kind warm eyes.

' Dead. This is terrible , I'm not sure what happened. But, it does give new meaning to the phrase, skeletons in the cupboard'


	7. Chapter 7- Jeans

"You're a woman…? And you're wearing pants…?"

"Yes, sir, I am! Got a problem?!" Donna retorted to the waiter in the diner , the Doctor had taken her to 1950 , somewhere in the USA

"No, no, of course not! In fact, I even think it's amazing!" the young waiter replied , taking her order, Donna leaned back on the red leather seat of the booth her and the Doctor were sharing , the diner was busy. The Doctor observed her , his eyebrows raised over the menu he was holding up to his face , he was hiding a smile.

' Donna Noble , you are brilliant, you just made women's rights a thing, Just by wearing those jeans in public'.


	8. Chapter 8- Ten Truths

There were ten truths Donna Noble had found out about the Doctor , the tenth incarnation about the Time Lord she was travelling with in his TARDIS.

He liked to hug, a lot

He was too skinny for words, she thought if she hugged him for too long, she would get a paper cut

He only wore those glasses of his to make himself more intelligent

His hair. He spent more time than her in the bathroom gelling it up

He said Allons-y A LOT

He ran a LOT as well

The amount of tea he drank , it wasn't normal

She couldn't even eat a pear, use pear scents, or have a pear in close proxminity without him complaining that he hated PEARS

Once, she caught him with a far away look in his eyes, assuming that he was remembering Rose or the Time War, that, or his lost family and friends, or Gallifrey. He talked a lot , but never talked

She knew he was an alien, she knew he wasn't from Mars but she called him Martian, Time Boy, and Spaceman just for that smile.


	9. Chapter 9- Stone Angel

He watched her turn to stone. Right in front of his eyes.

He told Donna not to blink at the weeping angel they had just came across on the abandoned ship . And she hadn't, but the angel still grabbed her by the wrist, the Doctor thought she was going to be zapped back in the past. He had no idea why this angel moved, when she didn't blink at all.

He stood there, staring at his best friend, his hearts breaking ,trying to figure out why this weeping angel was acting strangely. He then grinned , trying to make light of the situation.

' Oh well Donna Noble, at least you can't call me Spaceman anymore'


	10. Chapter 10- Colgate Toothpaste

Donna reached for the tube of Colgate toothpaste in her bathroom vanity , half asleep, she fumbled around, but the tube wasn't on the shelf where it was supposed to be. She groaned, instead, she followed the corridors of the TARDIS, to the place where she would know it went to.

She knocked on the Doctors bathroom door, she could hear him brush his teeth. He mumbled to her through his toothpaste to come in, and she found him, indeed at the sink, brushing his teeth with a blue toothpaste, the missing tube of Colgate toothpaste on the vanity.

' OI SPACEMAN ! BUY YOUR OWN TOOTHPASTE IN FUTURE , AND DON'T USE MINE!' she bellowed. The Doctor didn't say anything, just grinned at Donna, with a toothpaste filled mouth. He rinsed his mouth, and grinned again at Donna's reflection, hands on hips in the doorway.

' Sharing is caring' he told Donna , who still had a look of annoyance on her face.


	11. Chapter 11- Mirror Image

All Donna wanted to do on a Sunday was to sit back and watch TV. Something that was impossible to do, when the Doctor had the remote control in his hand, flicking through the channels. He had joined her on the couch, bored , lonely or both.

Donna had been yelling at him for five minutes straight to settle on a show, when he stopped on a channel, he jumped up , put on his glasses, waltzed over to the TV screen and peered at it. The actor was the splitting image of him.

' Ohhh. This is like looking in a mirror. The likeness is uncanny. Oh, this is just strange! Look, he even has the same teeth, but the only difference is , he talks in a Scottish accent, imagine that. I hope I never regenerate into a Scot, I'll be just completely angry at everything all the time!'

Donna was trying to peer at the screen herself, the Doctor was blocking it with his body.

' Move over Doctor , I want to see myself!' He did, and Donna gasped. He was right, the actor looked exactly like the Doctor , but this guy was gruff, and was unshaven. He was walking along a beach.

' Whats this actors name?' she asked the Doctor , he had settled back down on the couch with her, still in amazement. He shrugged.

' Don't know, whoever he is , I would love to see him travel in space and time. Obviously this guy is in a different dimension. They exist , you know that Donna' . They watched the show for a few minutes , when the Doctor spoke up.

' Oh, this guy is just too arrogant! I would've solved this case in like half an hour if I was there! He obviously isn't a Time Lord, he's not too clever. Besides, its strange watching myself on telly', flipping the channel, scenes of different shows flicked on the screen .

' I was watching that Doctor!' Donna barked. She threw a pillow at him , which he caught, and put behind his head, still trying to decide on a channel. Donna had enough, she grabbed the remote out of his hands, and the Time Lord watched in horror as she threw it in the fish tank , they just got some goldfish. Satisfied , she leaned back on her own pillow, intending for some peace and quiet, but she hollered when she noticed the channels still being flicked. She adverted her eyes to the Doctor, he had a smirk on his face. He was pointing his sonic screwdriver to the TV.

' Did you think that the remote would stop me. This sonic also changes TV channels. It does everything Donna.'

' Everything but wood!' she barked, as the Doctor stopped on a channel. He jumped up again. It was the same actor.

' Oh this dude again! If I see him in any dimension, I'm going to tell him not to act so horrible towards people! Plus , I'll also tell him that he is a very, very brilliant actor'


	12. Chapter 12- Over or Under

'I told you Doctor , it goes under!'

'And I told you , Donna Noble , it goes over! Its easier that way ! More accessaible!'

'It always goes under, that way you're not wiping your hands on it!' She argued back .

' Over the roll!'

' Under it!'

The Doctor was holding the roll of toilet paper in his hand, as they stood cramped in the small toilet, he had been doing his usual check of the TARDIS, seeing what needed to done, when he noticed the empty toilet roll, Donna had forgot to change it , he had called Donna in , and for the past five minutes, they had been arguing about the way the toilet paper went.

The Doctor shot Donna a glare. ' It goes over the roll! I've always had the rolls go over. Its very…'

' Spaceman? Alien? Martian? TimeBoy?' Donna suggested.

' I was going to say manly. But, theres one way to decide this.' He shut his eyes.

The Rolls go under.. his ship told him. He groaned, and put the roll of paper on the roll.

' Of course sexy would identify with a woman' he complained. Donna muttered under her breath.

' You call your ship sexy ?'

' You weren't supposed to hear that!'

' But I'm glad I did! Of course sexy wanted to agree with me! The ship is female, not a manly Martain Spaceman Alien!'


	13. Chapter 13- Bin Night

' Stop laughing at me, please ! Help me, my foot is stuck .. it seems like in a coffee cup ,Donna , I told you these go in recycling.. oh stop laughing! Its not funny !'

' I would if you took out the bins, instead of standing in them, trying to get out of it!' she complained. The Doctor, indeed, was standing in one of the metal bins, squashing down the rubbish, now he was stuck . Donna couldn't help it, she burst out laughing when she found him yelling for help.

' I am trying to find a skip or a rubbish tip , but how can I take out the bins in my jim jams? ' he asked. 'Besides Donna, its your turn!'

' It was my turn last week, Spaceman! You're getting forgetful in your old age!' she teased. He shrugged. Donna burst out laughing again, and he shot her a dark look, clearly meaning to stop. She closed her mouth , and grabbed his arm.

' Ok, I'm going to pull you out' she told him calmly, and with a tug, and a crash, the metal bin toppled over, with the Doctor still in it, right on top of Donna, rubbish spilling everywhere. They just looked at each other, the Doctor going slightly red. He was glad that no one else, especially Jack could see this. Donna was red herself, thinking the same thing. Instead, the Doctor flipped onto his back, and burst out laughing, Donna starting to laugh herself. After a few minutes, the Doctor jumped up, pulling Donna up by the hand, and surveyed the area.

' Donna…' he started. Donna was busy putting everything back in the bin. She turned and looked at him. He was smirking.

' Donna, I think its time for me to take out the bins. Who knows , wearing jim jams on bin night may be an adventure!' he acknowledged, beaming away.


	14. Chapter 14- Hit it!

'You stabbed it!' The Doctor shouted

'I hit it with a brick, it wasn't listening to you Doctor !'

' But you still stabbed it !'

' Its not stabbed, its dented!' The Doctor looked around wildly , the Dalek was starting to move, all dented. He took Donna's hand, shouting ' RUN!' and they ran through the construction zone, towards the gate, past the pile of bricks Donna had grabbed a brick from , denting the Dalek.

They leant on the wire fence, and the Doctor grinned at Donna.

' You stabbed a Dalek…'

' It is dented, Spaceman, aren't you glad that I hit it with a brick?'

The Doctor thought about the Dalek who just missed him. He grinned again.

' Yeah, Donna Noble, I am'


	15. Chapter 15- Mr and Mrs?

The Doctor and Donna were continuously mistaken for being a married couple. Everywhere they went. They couldn't get why , and they would never be married to one another. Never, ever. They just drove each other insane, they were best friends. Nothing more.

Until one day, they were standing at an altar, they couldn't leave this planet unless they wed. Donna was breaking up laughing while they exchanged vows and swapped rings, the Doctor laughing as well at the situation. The priest told them to kiss, and Donna spoke up.

' I'm not kissing that long piece of alien for anything!'

' I'm not kissing her as well !'

The orange skinned alien glared at them. The Doctor leaned in for a kiss, Donna slapping him on the cheek when he did .

' That's as close as you're going to get, sorry' The Doctor told the priest.

' I may pronounce you Doctor and Mrs… ' He looked at the Doctor , confused, this man didn't give him his name, just called himself the Doctor.

' Smith.'

' Doctor and Mrs Smith. You're free to leave' and they did , still laughing. It wasn't until they got back to the TARDIS, when the Doctor spoke up.

' Soooo Mrs Smith, nice to be married to you, but I guess.. we will need a divorce'

' Not until I have some fun first' The Doctor stared at her. Then Donna told him what she had planned.

Silvia Noble opened the door and Donna wagged her finger at her, the plain band glistening in the sunlight.

' Mum, guess what , I got married!'

' To who then?' The Doctor held up his hand, the band on his ring finger.

Silvia Noble just fell to the ground, shocked, not before saying..

' You married him ! That alien!'


	16. Chapter 16- Manicures

The Doctor stumbled onto Donna one evening at the kitchen table , painting her nails a deep red colour, the smell of the nail polish had made him follow his nose. Donna was flapping her hand as he wandered in.

' What are you doing ? ' The Doctor asked curiously.

' Waiting for my nails to dry, so I can paint the other hand'

' I can, you know, always paint it for you' The Doctor offered sheepishly . Donna widened her eyes, possibly shocked.

' You ?'

' Yes me'

' You can't paint nails'

' Who said I can't?'

Donna handed over the bottle of nailpolish to him. He took it from her, unscrewing the top.

' I must be stupid , but I'll allow it. Go for it TimeBoy, surprise me' The Doctor started applying the polish, concentrating . Donna spoke up.

' That's too much polish! I don't need a big gloop ! Take some off!' The Doctor tried again, this time a lot less. He stroked the colour on her nails, Donna giving advice along the way.

She held up her hands, comparing them. One was done perfectly, the other one was inconsitant. She took the Doctors hand, squeezing it.

' Doctor , you may be a Time Lord, who can fight aliens, and defend galaxies , but, you'll never make a manicurist'


	17. Chapter 17- A Game

It was a game. Only a game he knew how to play.

He had companions who always lost this game when he played it with them. He was too clever, beating them all the time.

Until he played it with Donna Noble. She was brilliant at the game.

Donna placed her last two tiles on the game board and smugly smiled at the Doctor from across the table.

 _'Quickly,_ 75 points Spaceman. I win this game of Scrabble, 234 to 228'.


	18. Chapter 18- The Pear

'I bet you can't even take a bite' Donna retorted to the Doctor . He gazed down at the offending piece of fruit on the plate before him . He shook his head.

' If you don't take a bite, you'll have to dye your hair!' Donna reminded him of the bet they had made.

' I don't like pears' he reminded her, his face was pulled into a scowl.

' Not even one nibble?' Donna teased him. He shook his head.

' No, they taste disgusting. They dribble down your mouth and are squishy'.

' You'll have to dye your hair green' Donna reminded him. ' If you don't bite into this pear, you'll be like Kermit!' . The Doctor picked up the fruit, and smelled it. It smelt disgusting, he put it to his lips. Donna was watching curiously, to see if he would actually give in, but as soon as he put it to his lips , and opened his mouth, he put it back on the plate, pushed it away, and got up from the table.

Soon, he returned into the kitchen, Donna heaved over in laughter when she saw him.

He had dyed his hair bright green. In fact, the sight of the Doctor with that shade of hair reminded Donna of something. She opened her mouth.

' Well Doctor , you finally look like a Martain' , she managed in between her laughs.


	19. Chapter 19- The Big Red Button

'I really want to press the button'

'Doctor, don't!'

' But, it's a button, I like buttons, especially big red buttons'

' Doctor, if you press it , all hell will break loose. You are bonkers if you want to press it! ' Donna was glaring at the Doctor , he had his hand hovering over the button.

' Oh My God, its like you want trouble. I can't get what's right and what's wrong. It's like trouble follows you, or you find trouble. Doctor, don't!' It was too late, he had pressed down.

' I like pressing buttons, and yes Donna, I am bonkers, for a good reason'.

' I told you there all hell would break loose' Donna picked up her controller.

' I'm so going to beat you at Mario Cart this time' he muttered under his breath.


	20. Chapter 20- Tree Climbing

The Doctor had a leg perched on a branch of a large tree, glancing next to him where Donna was still standing on the grass. She looked petrified.

'Donna, you need to climb this tree, like now, otherwise that tribal leader will find us!'

'You couldn't find anywhere else for us to hide?' she asked him.

'No. do you see anywhere else Donna? This field is empty, apart from this tree! Now climb!' She was rooted to the spot. The Doctor sighed.

'You do know how to climb a tree don't you?' he asked gently.

'Of course I do Spaceman! ' she retorted a bit too quickly.

' Really?' he asked, not believing her.

'I don't like heights' she admitted.

'Well then, the best way to conquer a phobia , in your case , acrophobia is to actually face it.. come on, close your eyes..'

'But I won't know where I'm climbing!'

'I hold your hand all the way' he promised. ' I won't let you fall..' Donna opened an eye, he had already climbed onto a lower branch, they could hear the tribal chant in the distance.

' You need to left your leg up'

'I'm wearing a dress.. you're not going to see my knickers!' she yelled.

'I won't look ' he promised, rolling his eyes.

'How are you going to help me up if you're not going to look?' He rolled his eyes again.

'Stop the questions Donna, I won't look at your … um..' he couldn't complete the sentence. Donna understood.

'Good, I won't have that, eyes up front Martian..'

'You need to raise your leg'

'Which one?'

'Pick one.. does it matter?' he groaned. 'You'll feel a branch ' as she lifted her leg onto the branch.

'Now what?'

'You'll have to lift your arms up high, grab onto another branch.'

'Does it matter which one?'

'No Donna, now hurry, they're approaching..' she grabbed onto a nearby branch.

'Good.. now lift your leg again.. just follow my voice.. ' and she did as they climbed the tree. When they got high enough, the Doctor told her to open her eyes.

'Look down Donna Noble, you just climbed a tree.. and conquered your fear..' as the tribe went past , confused where they got to . Donna snorted.

'They're so stupid that they don't know we climbed a tree' as the tribal leader turned back .

'Oh… ' the Doctor moaned. ' I forgot..'

'What Doctor? '

'I forgot that this tribe had excellent hearing. They found us'

Donna just slapped the Doctor hard in the face, like she nearly always did.


	21. Chapter 21- Dopelgangers

'I don't even know why they are following me'

'And me too' Donna reminded the Doctor , they were in the middle of London, and some people were following them , with mobile phones out, snapping their photos.

'Um, why are they calling us David and Catherine?' The Doctor asked, he was confused. The crowd had gotten larger as they were being followed. For some reason, they were calling them David Tennant and Catherine Tate, and for some other reason, some of them were wearing shirts with the TARDIS and Daleks on them.

'No idea.. who is David and Catherine?' as a teenage girl ran up towards them, she stepped in front of the duo, blocking their way.

'Oh my god, oh my god, its David Tennant, and Catherine Tate, are you two returning to Doctor Who, are you filming?' The Doctor swallowed, confused.

'What do you mean filming? We are here to prevent cybers attacking, we really must.. go..' The girl looked excited.

' Are there cybers in the new season? Is that why you're returning?'

'What do you mean next season, they are currently in the Shard, we really must.. go.. ' The Doctor was trying to get away, and prevent this situation. Donna tried to push past.

' Oi move, we need to get out of here!' The teenager looked confused for a minute then shouted.

'Everyone, its really them , it's the Doctor, and Donna!' The Doctor groaned.

'Oh no, its LINDA!'


	22. Chapter 22- Victorian London

'You told me to wear a corset, a petticoat and a dress.. lets go to Victorian London, he said, it'll be fun he said.. we can see Big Ben be built, he said..'

'In fairness, I didn't know this would happen, its lucky you got away Donna.. I don't know what would've happened if.. you know..' he was thankful that the possible horror didn't occur.

'You didn't check the date did you, Dumbo!' she accused. The look on his face as they both stood in the console room, breathless said it all. Donna spoke up.

'Seriously. Do I look like a ..'she trailed off, staring at the Time Lord. The Doctor was still standing there, at the other side of the console, watching her in curiosity .

'Don't answer that Spaceman, unless you want a slap' he pressed his hand to his cheek, knowing how hard Donna Noble could slap him. He kept his mouth quiet.

Not for long. He laughed instead. Donna shot him a glare.

'Jack The Ripper though, who would've ever thought he would go after a ginger.. but you were the one who agreed to a date with him.. '

His cheek stung when Donna's hand slapped him one.


	23. Chapter 23- Mummy

'DONNA!'

Donna rolled her eyes, she was trying to relax for once , she had her feet resting in the TARDIS swimming pool, she still couldn't believe the vast size of it, and how deep it was. She had been able to swim one lap before she ran out of breath, that's how huge it was, plus it had a water slide, AND a diving board. She was planning to try the both of them, until she heard that Spaceman yell.

'DONNA, WHERE ARE THEY!' it sounded urgent. She got up from her postion at the edge of the pool, and tried to work out where he was. She noticed the TARDIS light the way for her, she murmered a thanks to the ship, she groaned a welcome in return.

Donna made her way into the med bay, where she found the Doctor rummaging around in cupboards and drawers. She burst out laughing at what he had over his suit trousers. He turned around, and spoke up.

'Whats so funny, Donna Noble? Oh I can't find them, I need them.. '

'Why do you have bandages wound around your legs?' He ignored her, instead kept rambling on.

'Have you seen them? It seems like they have been misplaced, but where?' He was rubbing his neck in frustration.

'Why are you wearing bandages?' she enquired again. 'You're not hurt are you?' she added caringly.

'No Donna, but I need more bandages!'

'But why?' he slammed a cupboard door, and pulled open another drawer.

'HA! I found more!' he exclaimed. 'Brilliant!' He pulled out two rolled bandages.

'Doctor, why?' she asked over his rambling. ' I knew I would find them, they will complete my costume..'

'What costume?!' He stopped and grinned.

'I needed these bandages for my arms! Its Halloween Donna if you didn't bother to notice..'

'I did, and?' He was busy wrapping the bandages around his arms. Donna was just standing there, in amazement, that he was co-ordinated enough to bandage both arms. He finished, and grinned at his best friend.

'Are you my mummy?' he quipped. Donna groaned, Jack had told her about that trip. 'Look Donna, I'm a mummy!'


	24. Chapter 24- The Queen

"Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls – you must flee!"

The Queen just sat on her throne, in amazement at the tall man with hair that was stuck up, wearing a brown pin striped suit, a maroon tie and red sneakers, he didn't look like any of her subjects, she wondered where he got such clothes, especially in the year 1569. He had raced in, in a hurry, yelling at her to get out of her own castle, and she was determined to stay, she was the Queen for goodness sakes, she was about to call for guards, but something stopped her. It was just something about this strange man that made her re consider, something about his eyes, she concluded. They were just too trusting she concluded.

' Sorry, who are you?' She enquired, he was pacing the throne room in frustration, but stopped when she spoke up. He turned to face her, she could see the pain is his eyes, and determination on his face.

'What did they do to you?' he muttered under his breath. He spoke up.

'May I approach the queen?' The Queen nodded curtly, he strode up the red carpet to the throne.

'There are invaders in the castle. I think they may be Zygons, but I'm not too sure..'

'Sorry, what are Zygons?' asked the red headed queen in confusion. The man sighed.

'Oh Donna, what did they do to you?' he sounded like he had lost something, or someone.

'Who's Donna?' the Queen asked.

'You are, I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord who travels in time and space, and you are my best friend' he explained, the Queen was still confused, it must've shown on her face because the man leaned in closer.

'May I?' he had his hands held out, explaining.

'This won't hurt a bit, and I'm so very sorry, but it's the only way that you'll remember who you are..' the Queen nodded curtly, he didn't seem like the kind of person who would be a threat, she felt like she could just trust him. He placed his hands on either side of her face, she saw images of a blue Police Box, Pompeii burning, creatures in snow that looked like worms coming out of their mouths, and little blobs of fat waving as they were raised up into the air, she saw the man who hugged a lot standing there surrounded in a flood of water and flames, holding a remote control, she also remembered being grabbed as that man and her stepped out of that police box. She spoke up.

'Doctor?' she had remembered.

'Donna?!' he pulled his hands away from her face. ' Thank goodness!' as he pulled her into a hug.

'What happened..' she asked. 'Its good to see you!' he was beaming ear to ear, glad that his best friend remembered him, it had been 2 days since she was grabbed , he had ran around the kingdom trying to find her, asking questions, running into the Zygons, at least he thought they were, all signs were showing that they were at least. He took Donna's hand.

'No time to explain, well, we will try and work it out later.. but now, this castle has been invaded. We need to go, and find the camp.. RUN! ALLONS-Y!' as the Doctor and Donna sped off through the castle, glad that they were reunited.


	25. Chapter 25- Sock Skating

Donna could hear the Doctors cries of delight as she walked past one of the many doors of the TARDIS, she was on her way to bed, but the sound of the Doctor having fun stopped her.

'Wheee!' he cried happily. ' This is SO Much fun!'

Donna was interested in what the Doctor was up to, and she didn't want to miss out. She opened the door and the sight before her made her grin ear to ear, finding out what was causing the calls of delight from the Time Lord.

The Doctor was skating on the waxed floors of what seemed to be a ballroom. Dressed in his blue suit.

And socks. No skates, socks. He hadn't noticed her, he was having too much fun.

Until Donna took of her shoes, and sock skated up to him. She took his hand, surprised , he stopped his skating and cries of delight, and looked at her quizzically. Then beamed again.

'Donna Noble, I'm sock skating!' he proclaimed happily.

'I see that, you are bonkers!' she replied.

'Why do you have your socks on then, you are bonkers as well!' he retorted. Donna chuckled.

' We can be bonkers together, Sock. Skating. Come on then, Spaceman. Lets skate!' as they skated off together, hand in hand, calling out in delight in that ballroom with waxed floors.


	26. Chapter 26- Clouds

'Look at the open sky Donna Noble, and tell me what you see..'

Donna looked up to the vast, open blue sky above her, she was sitting crossed legged in a field full of wildflowers, the Doctor was laying down next to her, on his trench, on his back, gazing upwards as well.

'I see clouds' she told him, quite obviously. The sky was filled with fluffy white clouds as well.

'I know they are clouds, but what do you see in those clouds, for instance I see a banana.. ' he pointed to a fluffy white cloud.

'Can you see it Donna, bananas are good.. I love making out shapes in clouds..' Donna was busy working out shapes in the clouds above. She snorted at one.

'Doctor.. look.. that looks like a stegosaurus eating a pear' laughing away, pointing. The Doctor was surprised.

'Who would've known Donna Noble had a very strange mind..' he told himself, shaking his head, when Donna told him what the cloud looked like. He spoke up.

'I hate pears!'


	27. Chapter 27- Curious Cat

' You had to be curious, and you had to ignore that Keep Out sign, and sonic open the gate…' Donna was complaining, and she was at a lost as she glared at the Doctor, she had to try and think of how to rectify the situation. The Doctor was unable to communicate at all.

'You had a feeling about this abandoned factory, you wanted to check it out, I told you it was a bad idea.. and now, well..' Donna had to think fast, if she wanted the Doctor back the way he was. He was patting his suit jacket.

'Do you want me to use your sonic, is that it?' Donna quizzed. She shrugged and took it out.

' Oh its lucky you taught me how to use this..' she sighed, she eyed the Doctor again, still horrified at what had happened to him.

'So you're a cat now, how is that working out for you?' she muttered, the factory wasn't abandoned at all, in fact hags were in there, and used a spell to turn the Doctor into a cat, a cat person, his skin was covered in brown fur, and he had whiskers and paws, however he was still wearing his suit, thank goodness, Donna didn't want to see a naked Doctor anytime soon. There was no way he could hold his sonic by himself.

' We must look daft, standing here, oh they think you are in a costume' indicating the group of people who were laughing. The Doctor meowed.

'On the other hand, it is very quiet, and I've always wanted a cat.. ' Donna told him, his eyes gave her a glare, she knew that look when she started to sass him. She pointed the sonic, it buzzed, and the Doctor was back to normal.

'Donna, thankyou, I was a cat, I don't like cat people, I was once threatened by a cat nun..' he rambled, hugging Donna. He suddenly caught his throat, and coughed covering his mouth.

'Ewww, but that was to be expected, oh well, it'll pass' holding out his hand.

He had coughed up a fur ball.

For the record, he was coughing up fur balls for the next two weeks.


	28. Chapter 28- Too Much Coffee

The Doctor was buzzing like a bee.

' Donna, we can go and meet Cassnova. No we can't , I owe him a chicken. Or, we can go back to the nineties. I want to dance the Macarena, and meet the Spice Girls. No, scratch that, lets visit Barcelona, the city, because the planet is off limits for a mo' lets just say, me asking someone how their dogs sniffed offended them.. but, we could also go and meet King Tut.. Tut, Tut, that's a brilliant name, it sounds right in my mouth.. can we visit King Tut, can we ? Can we? ' He was bouncing on his feet, chattering away more than usual. Donna sighed.

'Doctor, have you been drinking coffee again? ' He looked guilty.

'May have' he admitted. 'But King Tut!'

Donna made a mental note to hide her coffee supply from the Doctor.


	29. Chapter 29- Bananas are Good!

This chapter is rated T- you'll guess why. I'll leave it up to your imagination.

* * *

'You don't like bananas? How can you not like bananas?! The Doctor was astounded that Donna wouldn't eat his favourite food, bananas were good!

'They just taste wrong, and lets just say , health class in year 7, when I had to learn to put.. ' the Doctor held up a hand to stop Donna from continuing.

'Yes, well. You do know why they use bananas in health classes don't you?' he asked, his eyebrows raised. He gave her a small cheeky grin.

'No, Doctor, why?' He smirked.

'Bananas, they are reproductive organs, so it makes sense that they make students learn to, well, you know..'

Donna spluttered out her tea. 'You just put me off bananas for good, you know that?'

'Only telling you about the biology of the banana, what's wrong with that? He asked, confused.

'I'm not sure I'm going to look at a banana again the same way, Spaceman!'

And she never did again.


	30. Chapter 30- The Party for Davros

'No Dalek Sec, I won't bake you any cupcakes, even if it means that you will leave this universe for good.. no I won't give you any bananas either! And I won't throw Davros a birthday party, well, because I only throw parties for people who I actually like, and your creator isn't one of them.. you can leave this planet right now, you hear me! No, I won't give you any chocolate either, or blow up any balloons for you either, because I don't want to waste my vast oxygen supply doing so, got it!'

The Doctor saw Dalek Sec spin around and suddenly it was gone, replaced by the laughing face of Donna Noble hovering in front of him.

'You do realise you said all of that out loud, Doctor ? You great big dunce…'

The Doctor rubbed his eyes, focusing on Donnas face. She looked triumphant .

'Did I?'.. he trailed off.

'Yes, you talked in your sleep again, Daleks eating cupcakes, and throwing Davros a party?!' She mocked, still laughing away at her best friend, who had fallen asleep, Donna laughing at everything he had said while he dozed away.


	31. Chapter 31- Don't Wander off

There were so many aliens in the crowd, tall skinny ones with green spiky skin, short, plump ones with polka dot skin, even big orange squishy blobs, Donna could tell she was the only human on this planet, the only one in this busy alien shopping centre.

The Doctor had wandered off somewhere between Donna trying on clothes and buying souvenirs, he had gotten bored, and didn't tell her where he was off to. Of all the times he reminded her not to wander off, he did exactly the same thing.

'The hypocrite' Donna thought to herself, as she pushed her way through the crowds of alien shoppers, trying to find some kind of sign of the Time Lord.

After about half an hour, she saw the spiky hair and the long coat of the Doctor standing in a technology shop, his body bent over some kind of phone, he was chatting animatedly to the sales man about the features, Donna sighed in relief. She wandered over, and cleared her throat.

'Thank goodness, you are a long streak of nothing Doctor, you are so easy to spot in a crowd, did anyone ever tell you that you are so tall?" He whipped around.

'Donna! There you are, look at what I found.. it's a new smart phone, and this phone has the ability to video call, I love video calls, we can see and talk together at the same time, even if we aren't in the same place, how brilliant.. what was that for!' Donna had just slapped him on the arm.

'Don't wander off!' she reminded him, with a scowl on her face.


	32. Chapter 32- Companion

The Doctor adored travelling with his friends.

Rose had been his love of his life, but he regretted the day he lost her to the void. He also kicked himself for not saying that he loved her, he had so many chances.

Martha had been a nice distraction, she was friendly, and brave, but she had been infatuated, and he lied to her, shown off, plus had ruined hers and her family's life.

But Donna Noble, she was something special. Something brilliant.

Around Donna, he could be just himself, and she was fun. Always up for anything, and so captivated in anything he showed her, so animated. She was loud, fun, and willing to learn and he loved it. He couldn't put words to it, he just felt.. Comfortable with her.

He wouldn't wish any companion but her, especially after all the pain he had put himself and others through.


	33. Chapter 33- No Swimming

'Doctor, I'm not sure this is a good idea, is this even legal?' Donna enquired to the Doctor as they approached the lake, he stopped and turned to her.

'Of course it is, they actually encourage it here, besides do you see any signs? I don't. Besides, its hot here, and we need to cool down' Donna just glared at him, unsure if what they were about to do was allowed. He raised his eyebrows.

'Come on Donna, live a little..' he quipped, beaming.

Donna shrugged, it was a very hot day in Dubai, and she was sweating.

'Oh okay then' she agreed, the Doctor gave her a manic grin in return. They made their way to the lake, and stepped into the cool, refreshing water.

'Oh this is brilliant, Burj Khalifa Lake is totally manmade and spans for 30 acres.. plus that is the Dubai fountain over there.. shall we take a look? It is the world's largest choreographed fountain system, the light show is amazing.. ' The Doctor rattled off.

'Oh why not, this was a brilliant idea!' They swam off towards the fountain, enjoying the coolness of the water , and soon was admiring the fountain. The Doctor was in the middle of one of his speils when he felt water on the back of his jacket.

' Oi watch it!' Donna had just splashed him, she was laughing away merrily. Her face turned into a look of shock when he reached down and splashed her back in the face.

'Oi watch it Spaceman!' she bellowed, splashing him again, the Doctor broke up laughing, he reached down again, not before he heard a cough. He popped up, and saw a police woman, scowling. He gulped.

'Excuse me sir, you and your wife..'

'We're not married' Donna and the Doctor both said together, cutting her off.

' Sorry, but you can't swim in the fountain. It's not allowed, I'll have to ask you to get out.. and you're under arrest as well.'

'Sorry, what?' They asked together in surprise.

'DOCTOR, YOU SAID IT WAS ALLOWED , I EVEN TOLD YOU IT WASN'T LEGAL! AND NOW INSTEAD OF KEEPING COOL , I'M STUCK IN A JAIL CELL WITH YOU, YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING FAST YOU GREAT BIG DUMBO!' Donna yelled an hour later, sitting on the wooden bench in the cell with the Doctor, he stared at her, and pulled out his sonic, grinning manically. He was listening carefully, he would have to distract the guards somehow. He pointed the screwdriver to the metal bars, and they clicked open. They both leaped up.

'RUN!' And they did, Donna still yelling at him.

' I WANTED TO KEEP COOL, NOT SWEAT EVEN MORE! What kind of Time Lord are you, you didn't even check if we landed in the right year!'


	34. Chapter 34- The Bed

They were stuck.

In a small one horse town, in the middle of no where, and the TARDIS was gone, because of the weeping angels acquiring it.

They had entered the small run down hotel, and as always, the inn keeper had assumed that they were married, they had told him that they weren't, and when told when there was only one room left, the Doctor and Donna had been told that it was two single beds. They were assured that, them both sighing in relief.

Until Donna unlocked the door, and she had gasped in horror.

There was one bed, one small double bed.

'Doctor.. you can work out a way for us to get back the TARDIS, because I am NOT sharing a bed with you!' she bellowed.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at Donna, thinking that he was going to be in for a long night.


	35. Chapter 35- Rose

'We were never meant to come here' the Doctor managed in a low whisper, in disbelief.

Donna turned to face him, with a questioning look upon her face. They were standing in the middle of a busy promenade, on the waterfront of the Thames, they were in the middle of London. Everything looked and seemed normal.

' What's wrong with London, Doctor?' Donna was confused.

'Its not London, well it is London, but a parallel London, can't you see the zeppelins in the sky Donna?' He asked, pointing up to the sky.

'Oh they are so pretty.. but doesn't that mean..' she had worked out where they were, no wonder the TARDIS had reacted badly, the cloister bells tolling, all the lurching, she had brought them there for a reason.

'Doctor?' Donna asked, he hadn't been paying attention, instead, he was interested in something happening in the distance.

Or someone. Donna followed his gaze. To the young blonde woman, hurrying off in the distance. Someone was chasing her. A tall man with dark hair ,Donna would recognize that trench coat and converse anywhere.

The Doctor.

The same man who was standing next to her, who was staring fondly at the woman.

'Oh this is weird, you're here, and you're there.. so is that..' she inquired gently, a hand on his shoulder.

'Rose' he murmured, he was unable to say hello, unless he wanted to create a paradox. He remembered this, just before they discovered the cybermen. He would always choose Rose, he would always chase after her, not to let her go.

Not this time. He mustn't. His hearts broke, he missed his pink and yellow human, too much. He smiled a small smile of fondness and love, when he heard her voice carry over , and the way she looked at him.

The other him, he remembered that look of adoration. He also missed their hugs, her touch, her scent.

He missed Rose Tyler. A lot.

Donna just stood there quietly, an arm around his shoulder, as a single tear rolled down the Doctors cheek.


	36. Chapter 36- Minions

' Oh, you'll love these little creatures Donna, I do, they are so cute, and.. they love bananas, that's a bonus… ' The Doctor was chatting animatedly to Donna in the darkened cinema.

' Whats this movie again, I've never heard of it..' she asked as someone behind them shushed the pair. Donna whipped her head around and glared.

'Shush yourself!' Donna barked, 'can't we talk? The movie hasn't started yet!'

'Donna' The Doctor warned, however, he gave her a grin.

'What!' she accused. He ignored the accusation, but kept talking.

'You wouldn't have known about this, it gets released about 6 years in your future, however, you should also see the other two movies, I'll take you to the premieres.. ah, its starting!'

Yellow creatures popped up on the massive cinema screen. He grinned.

'Minions! Ha!' he exclaimed happily.


	37. Chapter 37- Feathers

That Spaceman was in for it now.

He had sneaked up on Donna while she was resting her head on the lounge, eyes closed, she was trying to meditate.

Then she heard the sniggers.

That great big Martians sniggers.

He had been holding a camera, that was recording her hum.

Donna had to get him back .And she knew how.

The next night, she found him sitting on that exact same lounge, his eyes closed this time. His head was resting on the back of the lounge, his feet on the coffee table,

She would have to be quick, before he sensed her movements.

She sneaked up behind him

Donna picked up the nearest pillow, and whacked him right in the back of the head.

The pillow exploded, feathers flying every where. The Doctor whipped around, and Donna sniggered.

'Well, don't you look like a chicken..' she managed, laughing at the Doctor.

His face,hair and clothes was covered with white feathers.

* * *

I'm back! I just had some writers block.

Thanks for the lovely reviews on this !


	38. Chapter 38- I Am Clever!

'I can't keep biting my tongue. I have to say something.'

The Doctor popped his head up from under the console from where he was doing some repairs and gave Donna an interested stare. He raised an eyebrow.

' And what do you have to say Donna?' he inquired interestingly.

'Those glasses of yours.. why do you wear them , when there aren't any lenses in them? Oh wait, I know.. they make you look clever' , emphasizing the clever. She smirked at him.

The Doctor tapped the glasses in question that he was wearing and grinned.

'What do you mean look clever! I am clever!'


	39. Chapter 39- Selfie

'You do know if the wind changes, you'll be stuck like that forever?' Donna asked the Doctor. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

'But it's fun Donna! These things will be become popular in the near future, everyone will be doing it!'

'You act like a child sometimes, did you know that?'

'Yeah.. I did..' The Doctor poked his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Donna couldn't help it. The laugh she was trying to muffle rang out.

'Oh well, if the wind changes, it'll be a big improvement to your face..' she joked as she poked her tongue out herself.

'Selfie!' The Doctor cried, as he clicked the camera.


	40. Chapter 40- Icecream Cravings

Donna Noble had a craving

For something she hadn't had for a very long time.

Neapolitan ice cream. Just the thought of the strawberry, chocolate and vanilla made her salivate.

She wandered into the kitchen , opened the freezer and thanked the TARDIS for supplying a carton of the ice cream, and a bottle of chocolate topping.

Donna opened the lid of the ice cream and stared. She was disappointed.

There was only vanilla icecream left. And there was only one explanation, seeing there was only one other person on this ship. Someone who was just a long streak of alien nothing.

'DOCTOR! YOU ATE ALL THE CHOCOLATE AND STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM !' she yelled.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long break between updates !**


	41. Chapter 41- The Eaten Banana

Donna couldn't understand what the balding, older man was saying. The TARDIS wasn't translating at all , and she was wondering why it wasn't. It usually did.

She stole a glance at the Doctor , who was standing next to her. They had arrived at this market place , on an alien planet , looking around, buying souvenirs and trying the local delicacies , when they came across this man , who had jumped out at them from his stall, starting to ramble on , in fact, he was shouting. The Doctor had a look on his face, half confusion , and the other half, trying to figure out what was being yelled at them.

'Ohhh kay' the Doctor breathed, his hands raised in his air, he shot a look at Donna , and hissed ' Put your hands up , we are being arrested.. it looks like we weren't supposed to eat that banana..'

Donna held her hands up and hissed back

"This guy's speaking your native language, right?" She had worked it out

"Well, technically. I'm not familiar with the dialect. I understand about every fifth word."

So its not Gallifreyan? ' she hissed back , over the mans yelling.

'No, its like Gallifreyan though.. oh no , I DEMAND A LAWYER THIS ISN'T RIGHT!' the Doctor yelled, as they were handcuffed by another man, younger this time.

As they were being led away , handcuffed together, Donna muttered to the Doctor, who was still demanding legal help , his hair standing up on its own in fury.

' Of course a banana would get us into trouble one day'


	42. Chapter 42- The Ruined Jumper

They stood in the empty vast office , together , the Doctors sonic buzzing away as he pointed it towards the glass door.

' They're coming .. we need to hide' he hissed.

Donna looked around the office, she couldn't see how they could hide, seeing that door was the only exit. They were trapped.

'Hide where exactly, Spaceman?' she hissed back. The Doctor was spinning around on the spot, and then grabbed Donna's hand.

'Under here' he told her, pulling her underneath a desk, it was a tight fit, but they managed to squeeze in, crouched down.

'Doctor' Donna breathed in a whisper, as a green foot approached the desk .

'I know' he whispered back, as he pulled a spray bottle out of his trench coat.

Donna yelled at the Doctor when the Slitheen exploded over her, ruining her new jumper, demanding that he replace it.


	43. Chapter 43- Donna Noble Saves The World

It was all up to Donna.

She was the only one to do it. There was no one else.

The Doctor had been caught , and was trapped , unable to move away from the electrical bolts. Each time he did , he was thrown back .

'Com on Donna, you can do it , you only need to press that button!'he yelled.

However, Donna was unsure that she could , her fingers hovering over the large pink button.

'I can't save the world, I can't even do a push up !' she yelled back .

'Donna Noble, you can, you don't give yourself any credit do you? You're brilliant, and its up to you ' he continued.

Donna looked over to his face, full of pride for his best friend and smashed her hand down.

One by one, the Daleks exploded.

Donna Noble had saved the world.


	44. Chapter 44- Smurfs

He wore a blue suit with a periwinkle tie.

And he was also wearing a blue shirt

The only thing that wasn't blue, was his usual white converse on his feet.

He stepped out into the console room, where Donna was waiting for him , seated in the jump seat. She looked up at the sound of his voice.

'All right then Donna, where shall we go today? I was thinking possibly a trip to the 1990s…' he was cut of by a snort from Donna. She was trying to hide a smirk, unsuccessfully. He glared at her.

'What! What!' he demanded. Donna snorted again.

'I know where we can go Spaceman. It'll be perfect for you'

The Doctor was confused. Donna was now in fits of laughter He couldn't work out what Donna was laughing at. All he knew that she was laughing at HIM. Still, nothing new there.

'Stop laughing at me Donna Noble, otherwise I won't take you anywhere' he half threatened. It didn't work, Donna was still giggling.

'You can take us to Smurf Village Doctor, you would fit in there , because you look like one today!' Donna explained through her laughter.


	45. Chapter 45- The Coconut

Thanks to dm1 for the prompt of the Doctor never taking Donna to the beach , it inspired this chapter

* * *

Donna lay back on one of the multi coloured sun lounges crowded on the beach , white sand and turquoise water lapping the coast line. Palm trees lined the beach , and tropical birds flew over head. It was a magnificent day, sunny and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink. That was the only thing that reminded her that she was on an alien beach.

She pulled on a pair of sunglasses and a hat, determined to enjoy the suns rays for awhile, before going for a swim. She had no idea where the Doctor had gotten off to , he had wandered off as soon as they arrived, muttering something about exploring the area. Donna was enjoying the tranquillity, they were the only ones there, but she missed him. She had no one to chat to. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the ocean and the birds.

She must've dozed off, as a noise suddenly jerked her awake.

'AHA! There you are Donna!' It was the Doctor. He sounded enthusiastic.

Donna opened one eye and turned her head to the left to the sun lounge next to her.

The sight of the Doctor laying down made her stifle a snort.

'Um Doctor, WHAT are you wearing ?' she asked, a chuckle in her throat.

'What!' he exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

'Those trunks make you look even more skinny ! And do you have anything that isn't pinstriped? ' she asked. He shook his head and pulled on his own glasses, sonicing them to make them into a pair of shades.

He was wearing a pair of pinstriped trunks, the same colour as his brown pinstriped suit. He picked up one of the two coconuts that was sitting next to them.

'Try a coconut Donna, come on, you know you want to ..'

'I'll like to see you try breaking open it' she told him.

'I have my sonic' he reminded her.

'I want to see you try and crack it without using the sonic' she dared him. He shrugged.

'You're on' as he picked it up , got up and wandered over to a large , jagged nearby rock. He stopped and looked over towards Donna, who was watching interestingly .

' Go on then Spaceman, show me how strong you are'. He grinned at her , and lowered the coconut.

And hit it hard.

Hard enough for it to break open, and for its milk to spill everywhere.

'Oh no, that's a shame' he muttered , staring at the broken coconut. He wondered if he should pick up the pieces , decided to and scooped them up in his hands. He stared for a few seconds at the spilled milk over the purple rock and looked back at Donna.

She was laughing. He started laughing as well , the sound of their laughter carrying over the sounds of the beach. He walked back to the lounges and sat back down, and looked at Donna. She sighed.

'So, you're strong enough to smash open a coconut' she muttered. The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver that was laying next to the lone coconut on the lounge, and pointed it.

'Oops ' he muttered , as this one exploded as well.

Over himself . His face was covered with milk. He would have to go and get more coconuts , and would have to check the setting on his screwdriver. That wasn't supposed to happen. He wondered why it exploded.

Then he heard Donna snort with laughter. He mentally cursed himself for leaving the sonic unattended.

Especially when Donna knew how to use it.

'Donna' he started, a growl in his voice. 'Did you change the settings?' he asked with a warning.

'Maybe' she admitted, grinning, and started to laugh again. He sighed , got up and scooped Donna up in his arms, carrying her towards the water.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE YOU ALIEN!' she demanded, he didn't listen, as he dropped her into the cold water, she was shocked. He stood in the water for a few seconds , laughing at the fury on her face, until she shot up and splashed him.

The sound of them splashing each other and laughing was heard for hours to come.


	46. Chapter 46- Shooting Stars

She was enthralled at the sheer beauty of the shooting stars in the inky sky overhead.

Shooting stars could never be this bright. They lit up the sky.

Donna wished her Granddad could see this phenomenon, but her was on Earth, she and the Doctor were on another planet, laying on the Doctors trench in the middle of a field.

The Doctor spoke up next to her, in a low whisper.

'This astronomical event occurs every thousand or so years.. do you want me to explain why they are so bright?' he asked her.

Donna shook her head.

'No thanks Doctor. It would just ruin the beauty' , as he put his arm around her, Donna didn't mind. She rested her head on his shoulder, thinking how lucky she was.

He was her best friend, and she enjoyed travelling with him, experiencing the universe.


	47. Chapter 47- The Tea Party

'Come on Donna, tea parties fix everything' the Doctor urged, they had just dropped Martha back home, and Donna was a bit down, she enjoyed having another woman to talk to .

She gave him a small smile from the other side of the console.

'If you say so' she told him, as he punched in the co ordinates, they were aiming for the near past, somewhere in a hotel for a high tea, perhaps .

'Allons-y!'he exclaimed as the TARDIS groaned.

He was surprised when he opened the doors , and saw the crates of tea in Boston Harbour.

'Right. The Boston Tea Party December 16, 1773; he sighed, as Donna stepped out.

'You said a tea party you Dumbo' she told him.

'Its still a tea party, a famous one.' He explained. 'Come on, lets carry crates!'

Donna made him take her to a real tea party , somewhere where she could drink tea, not carry heavy crates of tea ,the very next day.


	48. Chapter 48- Christmas Socks

Donna usually didn't enjoy Christmas , preferring to spend it asleep .

Not until she met the Doctor. He was like a big kid at Christmas , he even had been wearing a santa hat upon his head for the past two weeks, everywhere they went, getting some strange looks too, especially when they had arrived in the middle of summer in Texas once.

She sat in front of the fireplace in the TARDIS library , she was just wishing that they had some stockings to hang, when the Doctor entered the room. He was carrying something in his hand.

'What do you have there?' Donna asked curiously, they looked very much like a pair of..

'Socks!' she breathed, as he waltzed over to the fireplace, and hung them.

'Yes socks, we needed stockings didn't we?' he asked. Donna just shook her head.

'They aren't going to hold much' she told him.

'Yes, they are. You never know, Santa may arrive tonight' he replied cheerfully. Donna just shook her head again.

'You do know Santa isn't real?"

'How do you know ? Christmas 1981 Donna Noble, who left that Cabbage Patch doll under your tree?'

Donna was actually surprised. 'Wait… it was you?!'

He turned around and grinned cheekily. 'Maybe'

'No!' she breathed, in amazement, as he sat down on the sofa next to her, the fire flickering cheerfully, as two red socks hung.

'But the socks Doctor, they won't hold much ' she repeated. He shrugged.

'Yes they will. You're forgetting Time Lord technology Donna'

'Bigger on the inside!' they exclaimed together.


	49. Chapter 49- Escaped frogs

All she wanted to do was have a bath.

Because she was covered in dirt,mud and was sweating, after saving yet another civilisation with the Doctor.

She opened the door to one of the bathrooms, hoping that the massive bath would already be filled for her , with thanks to the TARDIS.

Donna stopped , and her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her.

The bath was filled alright, but not with bubbles like she hoped.

Countless frogs, green and slimy were hopping around in the deep bath. Ribbiting away.

She closed the door, and set off to locate that Time Lord, yelling his name. She found him , after opening and closing doors, five minutes later, in the console room, he was freshly showered himself.

Lucky spaceman, she thought. At least he didn't have frogs in his shower.

'Doctor' she sighed. He looked up from the console when he heard the tone of her voice.

'Oh no..' he thought. She must've found the frogs. He opened his mouth to start explaining,

'Donna.. I only put them in there because your bath is the biggest..' he was cut off by Donna raising a hand to stop him.

'I DON'T CARE DOCTOR, YOU GET THEM OUT OF THERE. Now!' she ordered.

The Doctor gave her one of those looks when he was told off. His eyes were wide open, and his mouth was agape. Staring at her. It was silent.

A ribbit pierced the silence, and an escaped frog jumped onto the console. The Doctor spoke up.

'Right, looks like I don't have to… Donna.. did you close the door, they are frogs from that planet, I had to save them ,they have a tendancy to jump higher than normal, and are very speedy..'

Donna mentally slapped herself.

She had left the door ajar.

Letting the frogs out, and finding them over the next two weeks in odd spots in the TARDIS, ribbiting away.


	50. Chapter 50- Vampires

'Its just a little vampire problem Donna'

The Doctor stopped in the middle of the stone walled dungeon of the ancient castle, where his sonics detection had led them, and turned his head to gaze at Donna.

Her face was turned to a look of shock, staring at the ten or so black coffins opening up. One by one, the vampires rose out, with faces that looked like they were made out of wax.

'Little?' she whispered. 'LITTLE!' she whispered a bit more loudly in disbelief.

'Yes, little , it could be a lot worse' he whispered back .

'HOW could it get a lot worse?' she demanded.

'It could be Edward Cullen, Robert Pattinson is so overrated'

* * *

I hate Twilight, and the Doctor Donna era was set around the Twilight phenomenon

Sorry to the Robert Pattinson / Twilight lovers out there.

A milestone as well ! 50 Doctor Donna adventures in this story, and so many more to be told ! Thanks for all the reads, favorites and reviews !


	51. Chapter 51- The Most Annoying Sound

The alarm that sounded was blaring and continuous .

There was immediate panic as the guests in the pool area in the resort suddenly realised what was happening, but the Doctor and Donna remained calm .

Donna clamped her hands over her ears , trying to block out the sound that was carrying over the pool deck, as people started to jump out of the large pool and jump out of the pool lounges.

Donna got up to her feet, hands still over her ears , and watched as the Doctor tried to restore some kind of of calmness, and tried to maintain some order from his position standing at the edge of the pool, as everyone started to leave, the sound of the fire alarm blaring.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Donna as they followed the evacuated guests and hid a small smirk.

'What are you smirking about Spaceman?' she scowled, glaring at him.

'It's a fire alarm ' he told her, still smirking.

'I know!' she breathed. 'Isn't it obvious?' still scowling. She wasn't in any mood, her sun baking had been disrupted , her day out relaxing interrupted.

'A fire alarm . I've always wanted to say this , it's a brilliant movie quote'as they walked down the fire stairs in the crowd. Donna sighed, she already knew what he was going to say, they had just watched the movie again last night on the big screen over the pool. Dumb and Dumber.

'Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?' he quipped, cocking an eyebrow at her. His smile widened and beamed, proud that he finally found an opportunity to use that line.

Donna couldn't help it , she snorted, the scowl turning into a grin, as they mimicked the noise from the movie , screaming , as they got curious looks and scowls from other guests, breaking up laughing as they kept quoting lines from one of their favorite movies as they were evacuated, Donna's irritation turning into joy.

* * *

Dumb and Dumber is one of my favorite movies, and I would think the Doctor and Donna would love it as well !


	52. Chapter 52- No Milk

They were out of milk.

That alien WOULD have to have that last cup of tea last night , Donna muttered to herself . All the evidence was there , as she stood in the kitchen. His empty tea cup in the sink, and the carton of milk in the bin.

She wanted to have breakfast, for goodness sakes.

He probably could survive without breakfast, she thought, considering he was an alien. But she was human, and her stomach was growling.

She sighed, toast would have to be enough this morning . She was hoping to have a bowl of cereal and her coffee, but that was out of the idea.

The Doctor would have to take her to get some milk today, before they went about on their daily adventures. She would have to make sure of it . She needed her coffee. She couldn't function without her morning coffee.

Donna opened the bread box, and yelled. The bread box was empty.

'OI SPACEMAN! GET YOUR SKINNY BODY IN HERE NOW! YOU ATE THE LAST OF THE BREAD!'


	53. Chapter 53- Jaws

'You have to be joking don't you Time Boy, surely the TARDIS can't take us there!'

The Doctor observed his ginger haired companion from across the console and grinned at her disbelieved expression on her face.

'Yep. The TARDIS can take us anywhere Donna Noble, surely you have worked that out by now?"

'But how does it work ? Surely we would get wet as soon as we open the doors!'

'It's the TARDIS remember, she will keep as protected' he reminded her. Donna shook her head slightly, forgetting.

'I'm an idiot' she said. The Doctor frowned.

'No , you're not Donna. You're brilliant' suddenly widening into a huge beam, as they landed.

Soon, they were standing on the ramp , looking at the sea creatures swim past, observing the magnificent colours of the coral scattered on the ocean floor. Donna gasped.

'The Great Barrier Reef, Queensland, Australia!' the Doctor exclaimed.

'Its.. just beautiful ' Donna managed, and threw her arms around the Doctor, him gladly receiving the hug.

' I thought a nice relaxing trip was on the menu' he started. 'No aliens to fight, no monsters, no running, no trouble… oh no..' his voice dropped, a warning. Donna knew that tone of voice, everytime something went wrong.

'What ?" she questioned, following the Doctors gaze.

'Noooo.. '

'Yep', pipping the P sound.

' SHUT THE DOORS NOW TIME BOY!' she yelled.

A tiger shark was staring at them, face to face, its teeth snapping away. The Doctor slameed the doors shut, and him and Donna leaned back , still in fright at what just happened. The Doctor slumped to the floor. He stared at Donna, who was still standing there, hand on her heart.

'You okay Donna?' he was concerned.

'Yeah,'she murmured . She sat down next to him , and suddenly slapped him on the arm.

'OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!' he bellowed.

'Relaxing trip , no aliens, no monsters, no running, no trouble? It was on the menu .. then we met Jaws. WE WERE NEARLY ON THE MENU ALIEN BOY!' she bellowed at him

'He wasn't listening , in fact he was singing under his breath. Donna shot him a dark look.

'Dunnnn.. dunnn... dunnnn.. dunnn' he sang under his breath, not meeting Donna's eyes.

The theme to Jaws, goading her.

The Doctor was sore in the groin for the next day, where Donna kicked him one, fair and square.


	54. Chapter 54- Wrong Turn

'Admit it Time Boy, you took a wrong turn didn't you? You say you can fly the TARDIS, but you still got us LOST!' Donna had stepped out onto a snow covered mountain, expecting to step out onto a beach.

'I can't admit that Donna, Time Lords don't get lost' , and the Doctor defiantly heard her snort.

'WHAT?" he accused

'Lets go to a beach, he said, for some sun and sand, oi Spaceman, I don't see any sand do you? And where's the sun? Its overcast and its freezing!' Donna was rubbing her arms to try and warm herself up, through the thin sleeves of her top. The Doctor observed what she was doing and pulled her into a hug.

'Oi, hands, watch it!' Donna protested as he rubbed her back, he groaned.

'Body heat Donna, shut up'

'You too!' she demanded, but allowed the embrace, despite the coolness of his skin, the hug was warm against his coat, she felt herself warm up.

'Feel warmer?' he soothed as they pulled apart, she nodded.

'Still getting a coat, you may not feel the cold, but I still can. Remember, human?'

'Yes, right, of course..' he trailed off as she ducked back into the TARDIS , soon they were trailing through the snow, the Doctor chatting away, when suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Something had caught his eye, and gulped.

'Oops' he said in a low whisper. 'We need to go'

'Why?'

'Look over there' pointing to a tree in the distance. Donna gulped herself.

'No.. it can't be, they are supposed to be an urban legend'

'Yep' and he gulped again.

'It can smell us, well, when I say us, me. ' he continued

A yeti was baring its teeth at them, snapping away. It lunged forward.

'RUN!' the Doctor yelled.

'You and your scent Doctor, seriously , you keep getting us into trouble, its like you look for it!' Donna bellowed as they fled towards the TARDIS.

'Hey not my fault, Yetis usually don't go after Time Lords, unless, no..'

'What?'' she demanded.

'I owe this Yeti a cup of tea'


	55. Chapter 55- The Bet

'Alright Donna, your choice, anywhere, anywhen in all space in time'

The Doctor peered at his companion from across the console, curious to hear her request, it was her turn to decide where to go to.

'Well Doctor, I have always wanted to see one thing, but you'll think its daft, anyway, you will probably get bored..' and she told him what she wanted to see.

'I won't get bored Donna'

'You so will!'

'I won't' he countered , frowning.

'Wanna bet on it?'' she asked. 'I bet you will fall asleep '

'I promise I won't.. oh I must be daft, you're on. But , I will win'

'Nah you won't Spaceman' she argued back.

Soon, they were sitting in the front row of the theatre, watching the ballet dancers perform on the stage. The Doctor leaned over so Donna could hear him.

'So Swan Lake?' he asked in a low whisper.

'Yeah.. '

'Why?'

'Always loved ballet, now shh' The Doctor leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes, listening to the music.

Donna sneaked a glance at her best friend at the end of the performance, and frowned.

'Of course he is asleep' she thought. He had gotten bored, no wonder it was so quiet, without him annoying her every five minutes . She tapped him on the shoulder, and he abruptly opened his eyes.

'You were asleep' she told him. 'YOU were bored. Ha! Knew it!'

'I so wasn't' he argued.

'You were!'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

'And how do you know that I was asleep Donna Noble?"

' I always know when you are sleeping Time Boy, the drool at the edge of your mouth gives it away! Ha! You have been caught out, look, you are even wiping it!'

The Doctor reached into his pocket, Donna eying him. Sighing, he handed over a bank note, Donna pocketed it. She grinned at his expression, he was actually pouting that he had lost the bet.

'See, I told you I would win' she said gleefully .


	56. Chapter 56- Cassanova

The Doctor fell onto the sofa in the media room , grateful that they had escaped that purple monster that barked. Him and Donna had fled , narrowly escaping jail, when she had opened her mouth, offending the race when she told them that they looked ugly.

They are a highly sensitive species Donna, remember?' he had hissed, Donna flinging her hand to her mouth. She had whispered it to the Doctor, actually remembering what he had told her.

'You said nothing about them having terrific hearing!' she had hissed back as they grabbed hands and ran.

The Doctor just wanted to relax, and watch TV for awhile. He wondered where Donna had gotten off to, she had disappeared as soon as they got back to the TARDIS.

He was just flicking through the many channels on the TV with his sonic, stopping on a channel ,enthralled at a show, with an actor looking exactly like him, scoffing, when he felt Donna settle next to him.

'NO!' she breathed. 'Not this guy again!' enthralled herself.

'Yeah, this time he thinks he is Cassanova. Really? I met Cassanova, I owe him a chicken'

'Wait, you owe Cassanova a chicken?'

'Long story, lets just say, I can never go to that period' . Donna shrugged , immersed.

'Bit of a ladies man isn't he?' Donna enquired a short time later, giggling away at the scene. The Doctor only sniffed , well, snorted.

'Oh. My .God! He's exactly like you, he doesn't just LOOK like you, he sounds like you and YOU are a ladies man Doctor, like him , admit it!' She turned and gazed at his face. He was as red as a tomato.

'Your face is turning red! Ha! I didn't know Time Lords could blush!' she teased him, he was pouting.

'I'm not.. I'm not..', stammering. Donna smirked.

'You totally are, haven't you realised, Rose and Martha, they had a crush on you, and every woman we come across, they turn their heads!' It was true, everywhere they went, the woman flirted with him , and he flirted back, probably not realising he did it.

'You haven't' , he replied.

'Well, you're just a long streak of skinny nothingness', she fell silent, watching the TV, in fact, she was gazing intently , but felt a bit embarrassed enjoying the show, especially with the Doctor sitting there with her. She sneaked a glance at him.

He was trying very hard not to watch the TV, he was going beet red again. His eyes were actually positioned somewhere above the TV, staring at the wall. Donna stifled a chuckle at the determined look on his face.

'Got a problem with watching yourself on TV having …'she didn't get to finish the question. The Doctor interrupted her.

'I'm just going to make… um.. some tea' getting up , excusing himself, still blushing.

'You're embarrassed , it's SO cute! Tell me, how long has it been?' she yelled after him, not receiving a reply from that Time Lord.

As she leaned back on the sofa pillows, Donna smirked as the actor portraying Cassanova grinned. It was uncanny. He looked and acted exactly like the Doctor.

The Doctor just couldn't take any competition , that was his problem, even from his doppelganger .

* * *

I was always going to do a story where the Doctor watches Cassanova !


	57. Chapter 57- Taste the Rainbow

The Doctor reached into the bowl of candy sitting on the coffee table in the media room, he didn't know what Donna had poured in there. He grabbed a handful and broke into a beam.

'Skittles! I love Skittles!' he exclaimed gleefully, pouring them into his mouth.

Donna immediately regretted her decision of candy choice when a commercial came on for Skittles, the Doctor leapt up from his seat. She groaned.

' Knew I shoudn't have let you have sugar' she muttered, as he tipped the bowl over his head.

'THAT'S A WASTE OF FOOD!' she bellowed at him . He was actually bouncing on the balls of his feet.

' Taste the rainbow!' he exclaimed happily. He grinned at Donna's scowl.

'I've always wanted to do that and say that line!'


	58. Chapter 58- Irritation

It sounded like cats were screeching, and Donna wanted to clamp her hands over her ears.

The music was being played again over the TARDIS speakers. For the tenth day straight.

She promised herself she would confiscate that musical instrument, as soon as she could.

He was obsessed with playing it , as soon as they came across one in a music shop in Scotland, and he had insisted on buying one.

'Why do you want one of these?' Donna had asked him. 'Can you even play it?.'

'Of course I can Donna, King Edward VII taught me in 1900.. ' he grinned, picking it up and giving a demonstration, to the amusement of the shop keeper and customers.

King Edward VII may have taught him, but he obviously didn't give him enough lessons.

The Doctor was terrible. The instrument screeched, and Donna was sure it wasn't supposed to sound like that.

She had to admit though, he was consistent. And the TARDIS liked encouraging her thief, and to tease Donna, sounding the Doctors attempts over the speakers.

For hours on end. Donna had tried earplugs, shutting the doors, even turning the radio and TV up to drown the constant high, nasal sound.

And as he played, the more irritated Donna became. She had enough.

'Where IS he?' she asked the TARDIS, and she swore she heard her chuckle in response. Teasing her again.

'Fine then. You usually show me where he is, but if you won't, I'll find him myself' , receiving a blow of fresh air in response.

Donna had to rely on her hearing, to that horrid sound. She would have to put up with it.

She followed the sound, the high pitch getting louder and louder as she followed the twists and turns of the corridors, until she stopped outside a door that she hadn't recognised before, behind it , the noise was unbearable. She flung open the door, and found herself staring at a music room, full of musical instruments, including a grand piano in the corner. The Doctor was sitting in a chair, immersed in his music.

'Doctor, GET RID OF THOSE BAGPIPES NOW! BEFORE I DO! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A SCOT!'


	59. Chapter 59- Royalty

Donna recoiled at the sight before her eyes, and jumped back slightly. She was terrified.

'Can't I kill it, just a little bit?' she stooped down to take off her shoe, ready to squish it.

The Doctor turned to gaze at his friend, she was determined, the shoe ready in her hand.

'No'

'But why?'

'It's a king'

Donna scoffed. 'There's no such thing, they can't be kings. Sometimes I think you just make this stuff up on the spot Spaceman'

'But it is, look at its head. Get closer, it won't hurt you' Donna recoiled even more .

'No. Way. I'm not getting any closer to that thing !' she argued.

'How can I prove it to you that it is royalty if you don't get any closer?' he asked.

'I don't know, but I'm not going anywhere near it ! Work it out!' The Doctor sighed, pulled out a camera from his coat and snapped a photo. He handed it to Donna.

'See Donna, a crown. ' he said, pointing.

That's the day Donna learned royal spiders existed.

In webs on the TARDIS.


	60. Chapter 60- Paper Cut

'Ow, ow, ow,ow!' The Doctor exclaimed, hopping on the spot, sucking his finger.

Donna had raced into the library when she had heard him yelp , concerned, now she was witnessing this spectacle, his hair wild as his red converse hit the wooden floor.

'Let me have a look' she offered, and the Doctor held his palm out.

'Oh, its only a paper cut!' Donna sighed. 'I thought you were seriously hurt, the way you were carrying on!'

'It stings Donna, help me!'

'You only need a band aid you big cry baby' she told him firmly, sighing, fetching one .

'Do you want me to kiss it better?' she asked sassing, as she wrapped the band aid around his index finger. He grinned.

'If you want' a bit cheekily.

'How did you get a paper cut in the first place?' she enquired.

'Reading' she knew that tone of voice, when he was about to get caught out.

'Reading what exactly?' she asked curiously.

'Umm… '

'Tell me Spaceman'

'Can I say Donna, its very interesting, it has some really brilliant articles , I never knew you humans could get that amount of gossip from a magazine, Beyonce for instance! But what is with David Beckham stripping down, I don't get why ladies swoon over him...'

'Wait, Doctor, have you been reading my Heat magazine AGAIN! I am telling you for the hundredth time Spaceman, GET YOUR OWN COPY!'


	61. Chapter 61- Funny Faces

It had been a very long day, well, actually a long three days

Caught in a cave, with no escape , until the Doctor had bargained themselves out.

Donna and the Doctor were exhausted, the first thing they had done when they reached the TARDIS was to have a good feed , deprived of food for three days, and then shower to get all the dirt and smell of themselves.

Now Donna had fallen asleep, in an armchair, in deep sleep. Right in the middle of Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets they had been watching on the large screen. The Doctor, who had a quick cat nap, was feeling refreshed.

And was feeling mischievous. He was bored.

He glanced at Donna's peaceful face and smirked. She was dead to the world , there was no way that she would know what he was up to.

The Doctor got to his feet, searching for that black marker he knew he had somewhere in a drawer in his office, soon he returned to the media room , Donna was still dozing and let out a snore

He hesitated, knowing what Donna's reaction probably would be when she realised what he had done, then shrugged.

Ever so slightly, he edged towards Donna, the marker in his hand, and leaned over.

'Mmm' Donna mumbled, and he stopped, likely to be caught, backing off, ready with an excuse, then she snored again.

When the marker touched her skin, he waited for a flinch , but it didn't occur. He smirked as he drew a moustache and beard on her face, trying not to laugh out loud to stir her. Admiring his handy work, he backed off out of the room and as soon as he was fa away as possible, let out the laughter he had been holding back . He was ready for the back lash, and he didn't care.

'So totally worth it' he thought.

He managed to hold back a smirk when Donna woke, oblivious to the fact that her face had been drawn on. The charade lasted until Donna was peering into the mirror when she was getting ready for bed. The Doctor heard her yells , at him .

'OI SPACEMAN , WHY DO I HAVE A BEARD AND MOUSTACHE ON MY FACE! NOT FUNNY YOU MARTIAN ! IT BETTER NOT BE A PERMANMENT MARKER! '

The Doctor gulped in shock when he checked the marker.

'Oops' he muttered in shock, when he read ' Permanent' in small bold print.


	62. Chapter 62- Splattered

She ducked behind a tree, out of breath, and put down the pistol

'Daft alien, he doesn't like violence, and he dragged me into this, such a hypocrite' she thought, listening for any sign of him , it was completely silent in the park land.

Then she felt herself being shot, she looked down and stared at the red stain that was spattered over her clothes. In the distance , she heard him bellow a 'Ha!'

'Oi, watch it , Time Boy! ' she yelled and pointed the pistol.

She smiled smugly as the bright pink paint in that gun splattered over the Doctor's pinstriped suit. She aimed again, this time over his face. Her grin widened.

'Pay. Back' she hissed, remembering when he drew on her face.


	63. Chapter 63- Innocent Cheating

'Don't look so innocent Doctor, I know that look, when you cheat at Scrabble!'

'I do not, and never have cheated at Scrabble Donna' he protested.

'Ha, you so do. You use words that aren't even English! And you are cheating again, right here and right now!'

Donna got up from her seat and overturned the game, promising herself not to play Trivial Pursuit with the Doctor ever again. He knew all the answers, not surprising that he was a time traveller, and had a brilliant brain as well. She heard him mutter something as she left the room in a huff.

'I'm not cheating. I can't help it that I'm clever'


	64. Chapter 64- It Wobbbles !

The Doctor couldn't wait.

He was positively jumping to one conversed foot to another, and kept looking at the small clock he had placed on the console as he worked.

'Hurry up , hurry up' he thought.

Finally, the count down was over, he raced to the kitchen and opened the fridge, jumping with joy like a small child. Sitting down to the table , he tapped his treat with his spoon.

'Ah, it wobbles!' he excitedly exclaimed, beaming at Donna who was sitting opposite him, and he wrinkled his nose. 'Yuk' pear' he thought, looking at her bowl. But he was blissfully happy at his own flavour.

'Who ever thought that banana jelly existed !' he told her gleefully, beaming away .


	65. Chapter 65- I Can't Unsee That !

Yawning, Donna wandered into her ensuite.

Thanks to all the running that they had done that day chasing Ood, she was exhausted. She couldn't hardly keep her eyes open. She wasn't even sure that she had the energy to turn on the taps to have a shower.

She gave the TARDIS a thanks by patting the wall when she heard the shower already running.

'Thanks old girl' she murmured, and the TARDIS hummed.

Donna was so tired, she didn't recognise it was a different hum to usual.

She stripped off and stepped into the warm shower. And right into something tall and slippery with soap.

'AHHHH!' she screamed , in horror what she just saw.

A naked Doctor, USING her shower. He tried to cover himself, but could only find a facecloth. His eyes were widened in shock, Donna couldn't bare to look at him.

'What! WHAT! WHAT!' he yelped. 'I don't understand, Donna… what?!'

Donna wanted to get the nearest bar of soap and wash her eyes out.

She couldn't unsee that! She quickly closed her eyes, the image still etched against her eyelids. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, for dignity. She heard the water turn off and the Doctor step out, mumbling. She was ready to give him a serve, how dare he use her shower, when he had his own!

'OI DOCTOR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PERV YOU DIRTY OLD ALIEN! ' she yelled.

'Donna, let me explain.. ' she heard him start.

'I DON'T CARE..!'

'Donna , open your eyes..' he urged.

'NO!'

'Its okay Donna, I have a towel around me now.. open your eyes and have a look ..'

Donna cautiously opened her eyes , the Doctor was leaning against the vanity, gazing at her.

Then Donna groaned.

'I must be more tired than usual' she muttered.

She had wandered into the Doctors ensuite.

This time, she heard the TARDIS hum , a definite chuckle at her trick.


	66. Chapter 66- The Chicken and Elvis

There was a clucking noise, like a chicken.

Coming from the Doctor, Donna couldn't believe her eyes.

He was on stage, hypnotized, she didn't think it could ever be possible. Not for a Time Lord, she wondered if he was actually hypnotized, or was just playing along . Either way, he was the first person to volunteer, throwing up his hand. She snorted at his performance, along with the other audience members witnessing the spectacle.

He was even flapping his arms, like wings.

The hypnotist clicked his fingers. And suddenly he fell into a trance,on his chair, his head drooped.

'When I click my fingers again, you will think you are Elvis Presley' the hypnotist announced.

Donna couldn't wait for this. She steadied the camcorder in her hands.

She doubled over in laughter at the sight of the Doctor wriggling his pelvis, singing Jailhouse Rock.


	67. Chapter 67- The Leaning Tower of Pizza

It was a beautiful day , without a cloud in sight , the sun beating down on the paved road.

Inside a smallish, intimate café, the Doctor and Donna were sitting at a small round wooden table , waiting for their meals . The Doctor looked up from the menu he was persuing , deciding what drink to order , when the hurried waiter arrived , serving them their lunch.

'Molte Bene!' he grinned at the Italian waiter, Donna didn't need the TARDIS to translate that phrase, the Doctor used it a lot. She watched as the Doctor started to pile pizza from the tray onto his plate.

'OI! Keep some for me , skinny boy, I can't get it, you eat and eat, but you don't put on any weight! How is that fair?' she enquired.

'Just a basic male thing, males are usually skinnier-'

'OI! You calling me fat now Spaceman?' The Doctor fell silent, and finished piling the Hawaiian pizza on his plate. Donna , whose stomach was growling was left with the remaining slices of pizza, the problem only being..

'You left me two slices, oh, my , god. Get a bit of consideration Spaceman! Or don't I need to eat?' she snapped.

'Yes, of course you need to eat… ' he replied as he bit into a bit of pizza.

'Did I ever tell you that I invented the word Pizza?' he quipped through a mouthful of ham and pineapple.

'Ugh, disgusting! You are such a child at times! Manners!' Donna reminded him , handing him a serviette as a piece of pineapple dropped onto his suit jacket. He shrugged and picked it up with his fingers and popped it in his mouth.

'Ah, fallen pineapple!' he said in amazement, eyes lit up like a child who had been given a lolly. Donna felt slightly disgusted as she munched on her own slice, making sure , at least, she had a serviette handy for any may occur.

'As I was saying, I invented the word pizza..'

'You so did not' Donna told him , not believing a word he was saying, He looked a bit taken aback .

'How do you know that Donna Noble, were you there?'

'Um, no, but there is no way .. I want proof that you did , I've said it before, sometimes I think you make these things up just to impress me, guess what Time Boy, they don't, they may have worked on Martha and Rose- The Doctor frowned at the mention of her name- 'But they don't work on me, got it? I want proof that you invented the word pizza!'

'I do have proof, I have a signed document that I did'

'Sure you do Spaceman'

'But I do ! At least , well I did ..'

'That's convenient then' Donna muttered over the Doctors tale. Ha! She knew it , he had made it all up, and now he was trying to get out of it. She smirked listening to his excuse.

'But it burned one day, by accident of course , don't look at me, the Great Chicago Fire of 1871 wasn't my fault, the piece of paper was just laying on that table, and there was a candle that may or may not have been knocked over.. '

'See no proof,therefore, I don't believe you!' she barked over their pizza. She was about to bite into her second, and last piece, when the Doctor reached across the table and snatched it off her plate.

'What did you do that for!' she accused, slapping him on the arm. They would have to order more, and she wanted to have a word with the waiter about the lengthy delay with their drinks, the café wasn't really busy at all. There was no need for such terrible service.

'I had to ! My masterpiece wouldn't be complete without it!' he argued. While they were chatting ( well arguing) , he had arranged the pile of pizza on his plate, making it lean over. He grinned and winked. Donna just rolled her eyes and groaned.

That big man child she thought.

'Look Donna, it's the leaning Tower of Pizza!' indicating the structure outside the large window they were sitting by.

The Leaning Tower of Pisa, the one they had accidentally knocked into with the TARDIS.

Well, it was leaning now.

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and smiled at Donna. She was snapping her fingers , trying to gain the attention of the young male waiter.

'Donna.. Donna..' he spoke up.

'What?!' she accused , distracted , the waiter wasn;t paying any attention. Hmm. She thought. Probably too scared to come back over, the Doctor was thinking the same thing, going by the fury on her face. He continued however, scared for himself and the fury he may possibly face himself.

'I'm not letting you fly the TARDIS again. I'm not sure how they gave you a drivers licence…'

A swift kick in his shin from Donna's high heel boot was enough for him to shut his mouth completely . It was silent, apart from Donna's yells at the waiter to get over here, now!

He broke the silence.

'So , pizza?!' he asked brightly, picking up half the pizza tower and dumping it on Donna's plate.


	68. Chapter 68- The Frisbee

The yellow Frisbee flew through the night sky, as the Doctor and Donna waited to see where it would land, in expectation.

'Oh, please, please, please' The Doctor begged under his breath, and Donna crossed her fingers.

They watched nervously as the Frisbee bounced off the side of a Cyberman that was standing in the middle of the road and were about to flee as the same Cyberman turned abruptly to face their direction. Donna felt the Doctors hand grab hers.

'Okay' he said in a low voice. 'That didn't seem to go as well as I hoped.. RUN!' he yelled.

Ad they ran, they heard the Cyber blow up . The Doctor looked back as they ran and fist pumped.

'Oh yes!'

'What Doctor , what did you do ?'

'Put a bit of gold in the middle of that Frisbee, Cybers are allergic to the stuff..'

'Wait, did you just manage to get rid of a Cyberman with a Frisbee.. you and your toys, a water pistol and now this , I bloody love you!'


	69. Chapter 69- Bed time Stories

'What have you done?!' Donna accused.

'From the tone of your voice, I'm assuming I've screwed up.'

Donna hesitated. 'Of course you screwed up you big Dumbo ! You put the settings to random , and where do we end up ? ON SCARO YOU BIG IDIOT!' she screeched.

'But Donna, I didn't have any idea that the TARDIS would bring us here! I honestly had no idea until I stepped outside and a Dalek stopped me ! I was ready for it , but it was begging me!'

'Begging you.. begging you?' she barked in disbelief.

'Yes, well , its Davros.. before you start, I had to !'

'Wot!'

'I kinda agreed that we would read him a bed time story..'

Donna just rolled her eyes. Yes, another typical day travelling with that Time Lord.


	70. Chapter 70- Twelve Days

Twelve days. It wasn't a particularly lengthy amount of time by any stretch of the imagination – still, these next twelve days would be the longest of his life.

He closed his eyes to try and think , ignoring Donna's questions.

No TARDIS for twelve days. He remembered the shaking, the jerking and yelling Donna to hold on as he tried to fly the spaceship .

Twelve days for the TARDIS to repair herself, and he was stuck . And it was only three hours in . He was starting to get restless. He didn't do domestic at all, but he really didn't have a choice. It was either here, or staying in a TARDIS with no power.

He opened his eyes, Donna was asking him something.

'Doctor, I can show you your room if you want? You're bunking in with Grand dad if that's okay?'

He nodded , wondering how he would get through the next twelve days living with Sylvia Noble.


	71. Chapter 71- Duct Tape

'Oh , I love my glasses..' the Doctor peered down in despair at his glasses, held in his hand, pouting.

'Well, you're the one who showed them to that hairy faced alien out there today who hadn't seen glasses before, Doctor.. so it really was your fault they are broken aren't they?' Donna asked him.

'Well, yeah.. but I didn't know that he was going to snap them in half! What am I going to do?' The Doctor wailed.

'Surely that screwdriver of yours has a setting to fix broken glasses?' Donna asked. He nodded, now frowning.

'Yes, it does, but my screwdriver is out of order '

'Do I want to know why?' Donna asked him suspiciously .

'Wellll.. I may have also shown him the screwdriver, lets just say, its now charred.. but my glasses ! Oh I know! I must have some here somewhere', he started to fling through his pockets of his trench ending with a triumphant 'Ha!'

'But that's an ordinary roll of duct tape' Donna said in a way that was obvious .

'Yes, I know that' he answered. 'You can fix anything with duct tape!' he grinned. 'Lets see if it works!'

A few moments later , Donna broke out in a wide grin.

'So it worked then? I didn't know it would be possible..'

'What!' he accused.

'You look even more like a geek with those glasses taped up!' , she told him, as he stood before her, his glasses taped up around the nose piece, grinning away.


	72. Chapter 72- Real Aliens

'You are kidding right. Tell me you are kidding'

The Doctor looked at Donna, he couldn't believe she didn't believe him.

'No, I'm not kidding Donna, I have been to the planet. And there really was a Gordon Shumway'

'Nooo'

'Yep'

'Are you saying that this show is actually based on a real alien and a real planet?'

'Yep' pipping the P sound.

Donna's eyed widened as she stared at her best friend, amazed the TV show she was watching was actually real. On the large TV screen, ALF was chasing a cat. The Doctor chuckled.

'Yes, and on Melmac, they actually do eat cats'


	73. Chapter 73- 1666

'1966! What a year! David Bowie releases his first single, Martin Luther King opens his campaign in Chicago , the USSR , well, now Russia launches the Luna 9 and Luna 10 towards the moon, with some help from me just quietly, Dolly Parton got married, so did Jackie Collins for the second time, the eleventh Eurovision Contest was held , the era of the Beatles , we can see the Beatles perform at Empire Pool ..'

'Sorry, Empire Pool?' Donna questioned as they strode down the ramp.

'You know it as Wembley Arena now.. ' he explained as they stepped outside.

'Oh no.. Doctor, whats with all the flames?' Donna asked, coughing. St Pauls Cathedral was on fire. And there were multiple fires , smoke and sirens in the surrounding area.

'1666. The Great Fire of London' he muttered, realising his mistake.

'Doctor, you over shot us by 300 years ! I want to see the Beatles!' she managed to shout, spluttering away.


	74. Chapter 74- Day off

'But you got us kicked out Doctor..' Donna complained as they left the London Bridge Experience.

'Well…their history was wrong! I have witnessed most of that you know , and just between us , I helped out a fair few times..'

'But that doesn't give you the right to actually tell the staff that they were wrong , and it certainly doesn't give you the right to narrate the whole experience !'

'But..'

'No buts Spaceman! Some people actually want to learn !'

'But I could show you ..'

'That's not the point!'

The Doctor just stared at Donna.

'It doesn't matter now then, lets go to the Harry Potter studio tour!'

'You're such a Potterhead' she mumbled , half smiling.

'Sorry, a what?'

'A Potter Head.. someone who is obsessed with the Harry Potter fandom' .

The Doctor grinned, pleased. 'Oh Brilliant'

The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand. 'Allons-y then !' setting off back to the TARDIS, hand in hand, to continue their day off , one day without saving the universe , off to see Harry Potter, the small disagreement forgotten.


	75. Chapter 75- Kaleidoscope

'That Donna Noble , is a star scope'

Donna picked up the small golden object off the cluttered table at the busy alien market they were attending. She held it up.

'Whats a star scope?' she asked with interest . The Doctor plucked it out of her hands.

'Oy!' she complained, as he held it to his eye.

'Oh brilliant, I haven't seen one of these for years! I may actually have one of my own in the attic..' he beamed, adjusting the eye piece.

'I said, what is it?' she repeated, the Doctor was just standing there grinning away.

'Oh look at that.. Chara is lit up, I haven't been to Chara since I was 100 years old..' talking to no one in particular.

'Oi Martian, I'm talking to you!' He looked up, and handed the object back to her.

'Hold it up to your eye' he explained, and as Donna watched blue stars swirling around in an inky sky appear in her view , enthralled , the Doctor explained she was actually holding an alien kaleidoscope.


	76. Chapter 76- Man Scaping

'Ouch, ouch, OUCH! It burns!'

Donna could hear the Doctors screams and the occasional cursing from the galley, where she was cooking dinner. Concerned, she put down the knife she was holding , and followed the yells of pain to the Doctors bedroom door.

'Oh my Gallifrey! Why do you humans insist on doing this to yourselves!' she heard him behind the closed door as she arrived.

'Doctor, are you alright? Let me in' she called, knocking on the door.

'Donna, is that you? Help me, please ! ' he called back, his voice strained.

'Who else would it be, duh' she called back , opening the door wide.

The sight before her eyes half wished she had a camera ready .

She couldn't believe her eyes. '

The Doctor, in his boxers, suit jacket and shirt still on, sitting on the bed, with a wax strip tossed aside, just laying there, and one leg hairless.

'Oh. My .God' she murmered.

'Doing a bit of man scaping? ' she teased, holding back a laugh at the sight before her eyes.

'I wanted to see what it felt like' he explained, staring at her. She sighed .Then Donna saw the brand.

'Doctor, you do realise that these are ladies wax strips don't you? You. Big. Girl.'

She really wished she had a camera ready at the priceless look on his face.


	77. Chapter 77- It's Your Fault

'If we get arrested, it's your fault.'

The Doctor didn't look up from where he was busily sonicing open a lock on a high security fence on a school, where they had been posing as a teacher and a receptionist for three days.

'We won't get arrested Donna, so don't worry', as Donna stood nervously next to him in the darkness.

'Aha! Got it !' he shouted triumphantly.

Their victory was short lived. An alarm started blaring, and they were half way back to the TARDIS, running, when they heard sirens . The Doctor was cursing himself that he should've parked closer , when two police officers caught up with them, and they were hand cuffed.

Donna glared at him as they sat on the hard bench , he was still in the middle of trying to work out an escape plan.

'Oy Spaceman' He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard Donna's voice . He turned his head.

'Told you it would be your fault if we got arrested'


	78. Chapter 78- Here Comes The Best Part!

'Ha! Here comes the best part!' the Doctor said from his position in his favourite arm chair, straightening up .

Donna sighed under her breath, fed up. The big Dumbo had been talking right throughout the movie, and All she wanted to do was just watch it, not have an explanation for every scene, or have the Doctor quote every line. She was nearly ready to throw the nearest cushion at him, and smirked wondering how she could aim it perfectly at his hair.

She wanted to see it messed up, just to annoy him.

She watched Buddy the Elf on the screen having dinner with his family , the Doctor muttering under his breath , in unison with the actors on the screen.

She threw the pillow when the Doctor cracked up laughing when Buddy burped. She broke into laughter at his now ruffled hair, the Doctor begging her to tell him what was so funny.

He may be a 905 year old Time Lord, but he was a typical male.


	79. Chapter 79- Body Swap

Here's one with a Jack cameo !

* * *

'Oh my Gallifrey ! I'm Donna ! This is sooo weird ! Oi , one heart ! Oh, you've been naughty'.. the Doctor continued , well , the Doctor in Donna's body.

'Watch it time boy ! Stay out of my thoughts !' Yelled Donna , well the Time Lord with Donna's voice.

' Ohhh, make me !'

'You landed us on a planet that makes us turn into each other !' Donna/ Doctor yelled back.

' Actually' piped up the Doctors voice , ' I did get the coordinates right, but I pressed the wrong button' receiving a glare. From himself , but it was certainly a Donna Noble glare.

'So technically it was your fault alien boy !' Donna's voice snapped.

Jack stood in the doorway of the TARDIS , surveying his friends glaring and arguing with each other. He grinned , he was drinking a cup of coffee from a TARDIS blue mug . He wasn't affected as he didn't step onto the marshy ground on a cliff top , with a storm building up in the sky overhead .

' You don't know what I'm thinking right now ' Jack said mischievously , as he started to close the door. Donna and the Doctor took their chance and raced towards the door, but Jack slammed it as soon as they reached it.

Donna , really the Doctor pounded on the door . LET ME IN HARKNESS! She/ he shouted , . I can read your thoughts as well if I get the chance ! Oh this is weird ! TWO HEARTS !

' TIME BOY , YOU BETTER FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE !' the Doctor shouted in Donna's voice . 'OH FOR RASSILON'S SAKE ! ALL THAT SASS ! GET OUT OF MY HEAD ! '

Jack picked up the sonic screwdriver from the charger , tossing it in the air . He caught it with one hand, and smirked to himself, listening to the continuing mayhem outside. Just for fun, he switched on the scanner with the sonic and doubled over in laughter at the sight of the pair standing outside the door.

'JACK LET US IN !' yelled the Doctors voice.

' Lets see how long it takes them to realise which one has left this behind . It would solve everything.' He thought to himself, chuckling as he heard his friends argue.

For the record, it took two hours . Two hours for the Doctor , in Donna's body too busy yelling at her to tell her to check the suit pocket .

'OH MY GOD ,YOU DUMBO!' Donna's voice shouted. ' YOU FORGOT THE SCREWDRIVER ! I'M GOING TO HAVE TWO HEARTS FOREVER !'

'Better than one , Earth Girl' , Donna retorted in the Doctors voice . I'm going to be you ! Oh , it could be worse .. but brilliant , I'm finally going to be ginger !'


	80. Chapter 80- 57 Freckles

He had fifty seven freckles scattered over his face.

Donna knew, she counted them.

She kept count of those freckles on his boyish face as she leaned over the Doctor , blue pen in hand, nervously.

The Doctor was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Bless, he looked so peaceful. Not for long when he realised what she did.

'Payback' she hissed as she finished up , jumping back, ready for the back lash. That'll teach him for drawing on her face, she thought. The Big Martain.

She didn't have to wait long , when she heard the Doctors shouts later on the evening.

'DON-NA! DID YOU PLAY CONNECT THE DOTS ON MY FACE!'


	81. Chapter 81- But It's The Rules !

Another Jack cameo !

* * *

'But it's the rules Donna!' The Doctor protested.

Donna looked up at the mistletoe hanging over the doorway leading to the emergency ward of the hospital that they were investigating, thanks to a tip off from Martha.

'Not happening Doctor' she told him firmly. He pouted.

'But everyone knows if you get caught under mistletoe , you have to kiss!'

'I'm not kissing you Spaceman! For all I know you have some kind of alien germs on those lips!' Donna crossed her arms and glared at the Time Lord. He sighed.

'Oh, all right' he said, defeated by Donna's glare.

'It doesn't have to be on the lips' he told her matter of factly. Donna have him a stern look.

'It. Doesn't. Have . To. Be on the lips' she repeated. 'Oi Time Boy, you are not kissing me anywhere on my body, get it! I'm not having that kind of nonsense ! Remember?! Oh, don't look at me like that!' as he was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

'Fine then. I only wanted to play by the rules' he muttered , as Jack raced out of the doorway, his shirt was ripped.

'There is some kind of alien in there Doc, come and have a look..' he gasped. 'What are you two doing just standing here?" he asked, and followed the Doctors gaze, an explanation.

'Awesome, mistletoe' he said cheekily. 'You know what people say when there's mistletoe hanging?'

'Wots that then ?' Donna responded.

'Gotta play by the rules' Jack grinned.

'JACK , NO! GET AWAY!' The Doctor spluttered, yelling, as Jack leaned to kiss him.


	82. Chapter 82- The Doctor Can Speak Cow

The Doctor flung open the doors to the TARDIS, chatting away . ' Mooston .Sto, the biggest city in space . There are cathedrals , churches , ducks that go woof .. he continued .

' And a cow .. ' he stopped talking . A jersey cow mooing was blocking his TARDIS.

' Ohhh , Mooston . ' ' Get it Donna ? ' he turned to Donna who was standing behind him. " Moo ? Cow? 'she just stood there shaking her head. Sometimes those jokes of his were just really bad .

Meanwhile , the Doctor started talking to the cow. ' Now then , cow , where did you come from ? ' he wondered . ' Oh , I'm sorry, Daisy '. He apologised .

' Excuse me, Doctor ? 'Donna asked.' What ARE you doing? '

Oh, didn't I tell you ? He turned around , a cheeky smile on his face. ' I speak cow' .

They started following the cow across a field that was covered with sunflowers . It smelt like spring in the air, however being in the TARDIS it felt like it was a different season each time they landed somewhere new . The Doctor kept answering each time the cow mooed . ' Oh is that right ? He cooed . ' A house? A white house ? Do you belong to the President ? ' He looked over at Donna as she walked beside him his eyebrows raised , smirking. He was wearing his usual brown suit with white converse .

' Doctor ' , she told him . He wasn't paying attention , now mooing back at the cow .

' Doctor ', she repeated. He still wasn't paying attention .

DOCTOR LOOK ! , raising her voice . He looked around to where she was pointing, towards a wire fence .

' Another cow' he stated , now looking confused . His face lit up . ' I've always wanted to say that line' . Donna just groaned.

They were now following two jersey cows across the field . The sun was beating down on them . It was a hot day . As they walked , he was having a conversation with the two cows . Mooing each time they mooed . Donna thought he was enjoying himself.

' Okay ', he was saying . ' These cows, Daisy and Daffodil belong to the same house . But where ? ' Looking around, he put his glasses on. ' Oh I can't think ' he complained, smacking his forehead. ' These cows won't stop talking'

' Well don't talk to them ' she suggested .

' Get a bit of perspective Donna ' he responded , still watching the cows . ' These cows belong somewhere , and we have to get them home '

' Yeah , maybe in a milking shed 'she uttered. The Doctor stopped walking and turned to her.

'You and your sass' he observed, raising an eyebrow. Donna chose to ignore him.

After about half an hour, where the field started to thin out from sunflowers , they noticed that white house the cows supposedly were telling the Doctor about . ' Oh that's your home ' he cooed to them . ' And there is someone outside ', noticing a short man at the picket fence , with small ears poking out of his blue cap .

The Doctor walked up towards him. ' Hello ,' he called . ' I'm the Doctor , this is Donna ,and we are returning your cows ' he was beaming at the man.

The man stood up , a red bucket in his hand . He noticed the cows that were now grazing on the grass nearby, and raised a small hand in greeting. However , he waited until they arrived before speaking .

' Why thankyou Doctor and Donna ' . He had a squeaky voice. 'I was wondering what happened to them . Its time for their milking'.He pointed to another white building, made out of wood with a red roof. ' In that milking shed'

As they walked off back to the TARDIS, Donna glanced over at the Doctor . He was quiet, kicking his feet on the grass as he walked, probably missing the fun they just had. It was evident, as he was pouting.

'Doctor' she uttered, breaking the silence.

He looked over at Donna, who was smirking and was trying to choke back a laugh , ' Told you they belonged in a milking shed'.


	83. Chapter 83- The Child In The Garden

The Doctor and Donna were walking in the beautiful gardens of a far away planet, where they heard a small child wail . Heaps of visitors were wandering around the garden, marvelling at the hedges that were grown in weird and wild shapes. A brass fountain was spilling its water nearby .

The Doctor stopped what he was doing . He put the camera that he was holding , where he was taking photos , back in his coat pocket and looked around . He had been chatting away , marvelling at the beauty , but he suddenly stopped when he heard the small child wailing .

' Why aren't people stopping ? Can't they hear that ?'Donna asked him, shocked that no one was racing to the poor child's aid .

' Not all children cry for a reaction' he observed . ' This child is lost' his face determined . ' Come along'

As they followed the sound of the child crying through the garden, birds singing away. the Doctor was silent. He was using his high senses to try and find the hurt, lost child . Eventually , the cries got louder . They stopped at a particularly twisted hedge , and a small brunette girl, wearing a red polka dot dress , was sitting there in tears . She looked up when she heard their footsteps , tears still running down her small face .

The Doctor approached her, concerned . He knelt down to the child's level .

' Hi there ', he started , voice kind . ' I'm the Doctor , this is my friend Donna , and we would like to help , if that's okay ? He smiled .

'What's your name ? He prodded .

The child stared at his face , probably looking at the kind eyes , that made anyone trust him .

' Jane'

HI , Jane . That's a pretty name . Like Tarzan's Jane . Or Jane Austin . I know her ? Do you ? I also met Tarzan's Jane . Do you know the story ? The child looked confused . He was rambling .Donna sighed and walked over to where they were having this conversation.

' Hi Jane,' she introduced softly . ' My name is Donna . Can you please tell me what happened ? The Doctor may look and sound a bit funny ' The Doctor shot her a dark look ,and she knew she would pay for it later , probably ' I'm not funny looking !' .Donna continued with a smile , ' But he is the best person in the universe to help you.' Jane stared at her .

' Is he the police man? ' she asked Donna in a small voice. Curious .Donna glanced at the Doctor who was wearing his blue pin striped suit. To a child , that probably made him look like a police officer . The Doctor remained quiet, but glanced at Donna . He took her lead . He knew she was taking charge of the situation .

'He is like a police man. He wants to help you and get you back where you are safe . This hedge doesn't look very safe , does it? ' The hedges branches were scratching her face . She had small cuts on her tear stained face . She shook her head .

' Can you stand up ? ; the Doctor urged gently . He offered his hand to her , to which she looked curiously . ' Its okay', Donna assured her , the branches now hitting her in the face . ' He's nice and I promise he won't hurt ' The Doctor shot her a thankful glance . She grabbed it , and the Doctor helped her up from where she was sitting on the grass .

' Its not very nice to be sitting on your own ' , Donna told Jane , who was still watching the Doctor curiously , her face in amazement. He had that affect on kids, and a wave of affection hit her body. ' Did anyone come with you to this nice hedge? ' she prompted her .

' My mummy was with me ', she told us in a small voice, her voice shaking . The Doctor looked around , surveying the area . There were families everywhere in the garden , Jane could've belonged to anyone . However, there were no screams or calls for her name. This was serious , the child had obviously wandered off from a different area , Donna hoped it wasn't anything more serious.

' Do you remember where you last saw your mummy?' the doctor asked her , turning back to where we were now standing near the hedge . His voice was full of worry.

' I don't remember ' she admitted . Then she started crying again. The Doctor walked over towards Donna and Jane were standing , and placed a hand on Janes shoulder . Donna knew what he was about to do . He had to so we could find her mother .

' Jane , I have a magic trick ' he told her , she looked up at him curious .

' What ? '

' I can find your mum with my hands , ' he explained gently , and in a tone a child could relate to . ' All I need to do is touch your forehead' , pointing to his own . She nodded allowing it . The Doctor stood next to her , and closed his eyes .

' Gently ' Donna warned .

'Donna , I've been doing this for centuries ' Give me a break ' he muttered , eyes still closed .

He touched her small forehead , she stood still .

' Guess what Jane? ' he asked her brightly a few seconds later . ' I found your mummy' . She's in the reception area wondering where you are . '

She peered up to him with green eyes that looked like jades. ' Really ?' she said excitedly . He nodded . ' Really !' he confirmed . Do you want to ride my back ? he asked . ' I can be a horsey ' he told her , smiling down at her . He kneeled down on his hands and knees and allowed the small child to climb on his back . He looked up at Donna , where she was standing watching him from a nearby hedge, with a smirk . ' Don't laugh' he growled , but he had a grin on his face.

'Huh, are you going to neigh Spaceman?' she asked him with a chuckle. He shot her a glare.

' Hold tight' he warned her , and stood up with Jane gripping onto his back , then started galloping off like a horse , neighing ,across the garden towards reception to return a little girl to her mother . Donna couldn't help but laugh as he watched him , a longing of pure affection for this alien called a Time Lord , who just saved a little girl .


	84. Chapter 84- Giants of Everest

And its time for a Martha cameo !

* * *

'Mount Everest ' the Doctor beamed as he opened the door to the TARDIS. About 100 years or so into your future ', he told Martha and Donna . 'Since 2020, no one , human OR Alien has been able to reach the top . But I can' he said gleefuly .

'You're not going to make us climb . are you ? ' Asked Martha . ' Doctor, I may now work for UNIT, but you are not going to make me climb a mountain'

'You don't have to ' he replied , door now open. 'Shortcut. Look where we are' Martha and Donna walked out the door and gasped .

'Um , Doctor ? ' Donna asked as they stood in the middle of a camp ground . ' You said no one has been able to reach the top since 2020 . So why are there tents here? ' Pointing to the 100 or so massive calico tents on the rocky ground. The Doctor was stumped. Until one of the tents opened. A giant , who was wearing a brown tunic, had black close cut hair, black beady eyes and was barefoot was slowly emerging . He noticed them , surveying the trio, narrowing his eyes.

'Its okay' , said the Doctor in an undertone. ' I think he is only curious'. He looked at the pair who were frozen on the spot. However, the Doctor, who was curious himself , walked up to that giant .

'Hello , there ! ' Greeting the giant. ' I'm the Doctor , this are my friends, Martha and Donna , and we were just admiring your camp site . Ohhh, you are beautiful , aren't you?', now having his glasses on and peering up at that giant . He just couldn't resist .

He said the wrong thing . As the giant bellowed , the Doctor legged it , pulling Donna and Martha with him by the hands.

'ALLONS-Y !' he cried .

'Is it bad that I have missed this ?' Martha cried to Donna as they raced back to safety. The Doctor was now watching the giant on the scanner ' Oh this is brilliant' he observed, beaming away .

'Now we know why humans haven't been able to reach the top of this mountain for a hundred years 'he said happily.


	85. Chapter 85- Doctor Donna Friends

'You got a tattoo! Why would you want to get a tattoo.. I can't get you humans, ruining your skin..' The Doctor was in a state of shock.

'Oi ! You humans! That's like me saying YOU Time Lords! That's like an insult Spaceman!' Donna barked back.

'Right, sorry', he apologized quickly. Donna glared at him.

'Good' she muttered.

'So whats the tattoo of? Can I have a look please?' Donna held out her arm so he could see.

'Oh Donna' he said softly, reading the phrase in cursive , on her upper arm. He was touched.

'Doctor Donna Friends'


	86. Chapter 86- Mermaids

Their scales were red and gold, glittering in the light of the fire.

As the Doctor and Donna stood on the sandy shoreline of an alien beach, a bonfire dancing merrily nearby, locals enjoying the view, Donna's face was turned into amazement.

'Doctor, are you telling me that these are real, they shouldn't exist, but I'm seeing them with my own two eyes!'

'Yep, they are real' He grinned, as mermaids frolicked through the water.


	87. Chapter 87- Snake

' You're insane!' Donna yelled to the Doctor .

The Doctor and Donna were standing on the long grass on the banks of a turquoise coloured stream that was flowing over golden stones , on Barcelona . They were on the way back to the TARDIS, where Donna had waded into that stream , pretty fast , because a long black snake had followed her into it .

' Yeah.. I am' the Doctor contemplated to himself. The snake was pretty close to where she was standing , its beady eyes on her .

' Donna!' he called. ' The snake isn't going to pay attention to you, if you don't pay attention to him !' encouraging her. Donnas eyes were locked onto that snake , that looked pretty angry, that was now on a nearby branch of a leafy tree that was planted next to the stream.

' I'll catch you !' the Doctor called out to her. Donna looked at where he was standing , and then back at the snake , that was starting to hiss.

' Come on, Donna!' he called. ' Its not that far !' ' I'm not going to stand around all afternoon , waiting for you to get yourself out of a lake ' he added in an undertone.

' It's a snake ' Donna told him. She was frightened.

' Yes, I can see that !' he called.

' Its in the water now, looking at me !' Donna bellowed.

' I know , and that's why you need to get yourself out of there ! I'll pull you out ! He called back to her .

Donna looked at that slithering snake, and then back at the Doctor, his arms out , waiting to catch her. She started wading back , the snake still paying close attention to her movements , and the Doctor caught her, enveloping her into a hug.

' See, I knew you could do it !' he praised her , Donna dripping wet over his suit.

' You're the one who told me snakes cant swim !' offended , and slapped him across the cheek,

Yes, the Doctor had told Donna , who was afraid of snakes , that snakes couldn't swim.

Rule one. The Doctor lies.


	88. Chapter 88- Rock Monster

'There's three good reasons you should listen to what I'm saying ' the Doctor stated , peering up at the rock monster that was towering over us in a dark cave , filled with torches that had deep orange flames alit from them . Him and Donna had led it to its trap after fighting it with long silver swords that they had found along the way . The giant rock monster had already eaten Donna's.

' Whats that ? I want to speak to the human !' the rock monster demanded , growling , pointing a dark grey stone coloured finger at Donna, who was scowling at it.

' Oh, no , you don't speak to my friend ! She may be a human, a brilliant one at that, but she IS NOT a bargaining tool! THREE THINGS! The Doctor yelled back , his face now determined , and he picked up his own sword from the rocky ground

' One , you're made of rocks ' He raised his sword.

' Two , rocks can be knocked down ' He knocked a particular jaggy rock from the monsters knee cap , which caused the other rocks in his leg to tumble .

' Three' he concluded with a grin ,' You really should find a better hiding spot for your swords'


	89. Chapter 89- Red Socks

He would just have to stick them in the washing machine.

That daft alien, Donna thought.

Donna raced into the console room, and the Doctor noticed the look of fury on his friends face. He gulped at what she was holding in her hand.

A pair of red socks. The pair he had been wearing that very day.

He adverted his eyes back to Donna's face. Her nostrils were flaring, a really, really bad sign.

'OI TIME BOY, HOW MANY TIMES, REDS DON'T GO IN WITH WHITES! EVERYTHING IS NOW PINK!'

* * *

A/N Hi all ! I've had writers block , but I'm now back !

Merry Christmas to everyone !

If you have a prompt, please leave them in the reviews !


	90. Chapter 90- Would You Like A Jelly Baby?

The Doctors coat had many pockets, Donna knew that for certain.

She also knew that those pockets were bigger on the inside, the Doctor had explained it, Time Lord technology.

In his pockets she had discovered a range of objects, all found on her hunt for a pen.

She came across a wind up mouse, that Spaceman's sonic screwdriver, his psychic paper, a TV remote control , and oddly enough a spare pair of pyjamas, pin striped.

When she pulled out the paper bag of jelly babies , the Doctor came into the room and upon noticing the bag of sweets, he grinned. He picked them up from the table and offered it to Donna.

'Would you like a jelly baby?' he quipped , beaming away.


	91. Chapter 91- Sweets or Soaps?

'Oh brilliant ! How thoughtful , I knew this charming little inn would be perfect, to leave these lollies for us..' the Doctor's face lit up as him and Donna entered Donna's room to unpack. He had noticed the bowl of flower shaped sweets in a glass bowl on one of the bed side tables, and flopping stomach down on the bed, he reached in and popped one in his mouth.

To which his mouth and face turned into a look of disgust. He screwed up his face as he swallowed.

'What's wrong Spaceman?' Donna asked as she placed her suitcase on the bed, unzipping it.

'They taste a bit rubbish, like soap'

'Soap? ' Donna asked in confusion, as she peered into the bowl herself. She snorted.

'You are a great big dunce'


	92. Chapter 92- Musical Tie

As The Doctor sat on the sofa, he unwrapped the present that Donna had gave him for Christmas.

His face lit up as he held it up, a blue tie that had Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer printed on it.

'Oh this is brilliant. Molto Bene. Thanks Donna, I needed a new tie' he said cheerfuly.

'Press his nose' Donna told him, grinning, as the Doctor did what she said.

Donna regretting giving him that tie after 10 minutes of the Doctor playing Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer on repeat.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!


	93. Chapter 93- Blacky

The sound of heavy footsteps carried through the church as the Doctor and Donna fled, hand in hand.

'I can't believe you gave that reaper a nick name ! Who gives a reaper a nickname.. oh of course YOU DID!' as they heard the banging of the creature, who was trying to escape from the room they had locked it up in.

'Well Donna, I didn't know it would get offended by me calling it Blacky! It wouldn't tell me its name!'

'But Blacky!'

'Well, it is the colour of it, wasn't it?!'

That was the time Donna learned even calling a reaper Blacky was racist.

* * *

At dm1 - Aliens of course :D


	94. Chapter 94- Fireworks

'Give me one good reason why I should let you buy a cart full of fireworks'

The Doctor turned to face Donna, as they stood in the middle of a crowded market in China..

'Fun?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'That's not a reason' she replied.

'You're no fun' he muttered, gazing admirely at the rows and rows of fireworks.

'Shut that mouth alien boy, you're drooling' Donna snapped.

'But..'

As Donna pulled the Doctor from the display, he shouted.

'Donna, but its New Years Eve!'

'Right' Donna muttered, rolling her eyes, remembering the last time he set of fireworks.

It involved him accidentally blowing up a room in the TARDIS.

Donna's bedroom.


	95. Chapter 95- Fifty Shades of Blushes

_Setup - The Doctor reads Fifty Shades of Grey._

 _I've always wondered what would happen if Ten read it._

 _Chapter rated M just in case_

* * *

'Oh for Rassion's sake' the Doctor muttered under his breath, on high alert in case Donna entered the library.

He read the words printed on the pages of the novel, unable to believe that someone could even write that kind of stuff.

As he read, he thought of what Donna was probably envisioning as she read the same book.

He couldn't ask her, because if he did, he would have to admit that he was reading it as well. Humans and the way they wrote about this kind of thing.

He couldn't understand it , but his hearts were tingling.

And so was other certain parts of his body.

He shouldn't feel like this. It wasn't possible. Time Lords weren't supposed to get flustered by a book, for Gallifrey's sake!

The youthful, beautiful face of Rose swam into view. He shook his head.

He had to think of his pink and yellow human NOW?!, while he was reading this of all things!

He knew this novel was was going to become a global , if not universal phenomenon in the next five years or so. Donna had purchased the book just last week. She was even planning to see the movie.

He heard footsteps approach from behind the door. Quickly, he stuffed the book underneath a cushion as the library door opened, and grabbed another book, on the pretense of reading it. Donna walked in, and noticed straight away the flustered look he must've had on his face.

'You look guilty. What have you been doing?' she quipped, raising an eyebrow, sitting down on the sofa next to him.

'Nothing' he replied a bit too quickly. Donna stared at him.

'Right' she breathed, in a tone that she didn't believe him at all.

'Your book is upside down' she observed, and he groaned again.

'WHAT are you doing? YOUR FACE IS RED!' she told him ,wriggling her fingers as she pointed at him, smirking, as she felt something poke her in the back, and the Doctor groaned for the third time as she retrieved the book from under the cushion. His Time Lord senses was telling him that he was flushed with embarrassment, and he had been caught out reading sneakily.

'OI SPACEMAN! NEXT TIME WE GO INTO THE FUTURE, GET YOUR OWN COPY OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY!' she shouted.


	96. Chapter 96- The Most Awful Day

It had been the worst day for Donna.

Everything possible had gone wrong for her. On the day that she took time away from the Doctor , the TARDIS and travelling in time and space.

She had decided not to go fighting some aliens with that Spaceman, for once. He told her to take a day off, for herself, go pamper herself, do some shopping, visit some friends.

In retrospect, she wished she hadn't taken a day off.

Firstly, her car broke down and she had to wait an hour for road side assistance.

Then her friends cancelled at the last moment for a spa day.

The facial would've been a treat , if she now didn't have a red rash all over her face. No amount of yelling at the spa about how they should've asked if she had sensitive skin had helped the itchiness that accompanied the rash.

She looked like she had been sunburned. She hoped the Doctor would have a remedy for it.

Deciding to take herself off to lunch in a restaurant, some smart kids decided to laugh at her face. She had told off their mother to teach them some manners.

Then she received her phone bill. That Martian never told her about the astronomical amount she would be paying when she used the phone while travelling.

She would have to work out something. Somehow.

Forcing open the TARDIS door angry, upset and tired, she was greeted by a grinning Doctor who was relaxing in the jump seat. Donna slumped down next to him, glad to be back.

'Hello Donna! How was your day? Whats wrong with your face?' Not waiting for an answer, he continued rambling.

'I was thinking we could take a trip to see the Thames frozen over, imagine that, bowling on the Thames..' she stopped when he heard Donna sniff.

'Donna, whats wrong?' he asked with concern, putting an arm around her.

So Donna told him about her horrible day. And as always, he listened, hugging her.

'Wait here' he told her, as he leapt up, pulling on his long coat and running out of the door.

Soon, he was back brandishing a bunch of sunflowers, Bridget Jones' Diary on DVD and a box of chocolates.

'Surprise' he grinned, and Donna smiled through her tears.

Donna's day suddenly became a lot better.


	97. Chapter 97- Spin The Bottle

She didn't know why she agreed to this.

But she thought the bottle of wine , her, Martha and Jack had consumed had a lot to do with it.

The three of them were tipsy, the Doctor, however , wasn't, refusing to have a few drinks with them, after successfully saving another civilization.

It was Jack who had suggested playing it, and the Doctor , always up for some form of entertainment, had agreed straight away.

It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.

As the spinning bottle slowed down speed, Donna groaned.

It was pointing straight at the Doctor. He had a beam that stretched from ear to ear.

'Ugh' she muttered, as he puckered his lips.

'Come on Donna.. kiss, kiss, kiss..' Jack and Martha chanted.

'NOT HAPPENING, he probably has alien germs!' Donna snapped, as the Doctor pouted.

'Please ' he begged. Donna shrugged, she didn't want to be a party pooper. She leaned over, and gently, their lips met in a quick peck.

'WOOHOO!' Jack shouted, and they broke apart.

The Doctor was flabbergasted. He wiped his lips.

'Well, that was nice' he said.

'Don't get used to it, its not happening again' Donna told him firmly, as the Doctor pouted again.


	98. Chapter 98- Let It Go

Putting her fingers in her ears, Donna tried to block out the Doctors singing.

He was terrible , she knew it, and told him daily that he was.

But he still sang, most likely to goad her.

She regretted letting him see that movie.

The first time was enjoyable , the second time tolerable. But he had watched it what seemed like the millionth time this week in the media room. Donna couldn't take anymore of sitting through it.

Cautiously, she took her fingers out of her ears.

She was greeted with the Doctors voice carrying through the TARDIS, to where she was busy cooking dinner.

'LET IT GO!' The Doctor bellowed, singing along to Frozen.


	99. Chapter 99- Can't find the word Dog!

Busily scanning through the find a word, she could feel her brain starting to ache.

She had been searching for this word FOREVER!

She wondered if she was going cross eyed as well. Frustrated, she through down the piece of paper she had printed out onto the table next to her.

The Doctor was observing her cautiously. Donna felt his gaze upon her and she whipped her head around.

'I can't find it. You said it was easy' she declared.

'But it is. I found it' he told her.

'Of course you did. It was probably easy for you' she muttered , as the Doctor picked up the sheet of paper.

'Here, Donna, I'll show you where it was' as his eyes scanned the puzzle himself, made of the same three letters. Then he was frowning. Donna watched as his face turned more and more frustrated, his eyebrows were knitted together, and his hair was sticking up more than usual.

After two minutes , she spoke up.

'I thought you said you found it!'

'I thought I did. Now I lost it. There must be more of them', giving up, putting the paper down next to him, a bit forcibly.

'Who would've known it was so hard to find the word Dog?' he muttered.

* * *

Has anyone else came across that find a word where you have to find the word Dog, through the repetitive letters?

It hurt my brain.


	100. Chapter 100- Best Friends

Growing up , Donna never had a best friend. All the children at school thought she was slightly odd, and she had been taunted about her ginger hair.

Even after she left school, and started working as a temp, she really didn't have a best friend either. Sure, she got on well with her co workers, and a few other women that she had became acquainted with, but she never had a friend that just got her. Someone to have fun with, to laugh with, to cry with. Someone who you could disclose your secrets with.

Everywhere she went, she noticed friends paired up. She always had that tinge of jealously at the back of her mind.

Until she met the Doctor again, at Adipose Industries , and she started travelling in that blue box with him.

Suddenly she had everything she expected best friends were.

And a lot more. She may tease him , but she knew he would always have her back , protecting her from harm from those daft aliens they came across every second day.

And she would always have his, especially the times she had crawled into his bed, when he screamed in his sleep , comforting him after a nightmare.

That Time Lord gave her the universe. And Donna would know she would never give all of this up, and go back to her old life. Why would she?

He wasn't only her best friend, he was her soulmate. The tall, gangly, skinny Time Boy wearing a pin striped suit and Converse on his feet. The one who entertained her hours on end. Sometimes, she closed her eyes, so she could just immerse herself with the rise and fall of his voice as he rambled on a useless fact, like a warm blanket bundled around her.

That daft Spaceman, she smiled, as he yelled out her name for the umpteenth time.

He would so be getting the biggest hug.

* * *

Wow, 100 Doctor Donna drabbles!

I thought this would be a nice one to end with, BUT I will be writing a sequel to this !

If anyone has any title suggestions, please let me know.

I would like to thank you for all your follows, favourites and reviews to this , its been a pleasure to write and I'll see you soon!


End file.
